Worth Any Price
by Marle
Summary: A great evil threatens to be revived into their peaceful world. As the League of Villains seeks to revive the Demon Lord, Izuku Midoriya is granted the power of the Great Sage, All-Might, who tasks him with gathering the Seven King Sigils to save their world. In challenging the Beast King, Uraraka now puts her life and her freedom on the line in order to receive the King Sigil.
1. Chapter 1: The Gauntlet is Dropped

**Worth Any Price** _  
By: Marle_

 **Chapter 1: The Gauntlet is Dropped**

It should not have been surprising, given the rumors that Midoriya had heard about his childhood friend. However, none of the rumors or tales could capture the sheer might and terror before them. Atop the giant crimson dragon before him and his comrades was Kacchan - no - the fearsome Beast King, Katsuki Bakugo. Bakugo's thunderous roar was deafened only by his dragon's spewing of fire as his flowing cloak billowing in the heat blast. In an act of sheer instinct, Prince Todoroki's horse broke from his grip of the reigns and bolted off. Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka stood gaping in awe and fear.

"Deku! You bastard! Have you finally started your fucking trail to manhood?" Bakugo bellowed, "Like a weakling like you could ever amount to anything! You can't even use magic, you damned nerd!"

"I-It's good to see you too, Kacchan! I-I see you made good on your word."

"I overpowered the big guy four years ago! That's 'your majesty' to you, you fucking loser!" Bakugo boasted, "I'm the greatest hero in these lands and someday I'll be even more renowned than the Great Sage, All-Might! Still carrying around your spell books and potions? Managed to swing a sword properly yet?"

"Y-yeah." Despite his best efforts, Midoriya voice shook as he yelled back, "Kacchan, listen! We need to talk to you!"

Bakugo scuffed, tilting his head to one side, "And why the fuck do we need to talk?"

"Could you please come down here so we are able to have a civil conversation?" Iida interjected, "It is of the utmost importance we convene with you!"

"This is a waste of time," Todoroki muttered, leaning into Midoriya, "Midoriya, we don't need him. We can figure out another way to prepare to battle the League of Villains and there's a pass that wraps around the mountain range so we don't need to travel through his lands."

"You must be Prince Shouto!" Bakugo observed, "I never expected to see someone from Endorea here, least of all the Mad Queen's scar-faced brat."

Todoroki's eyes flared with rage, "Silence, you bastard!"

"Relax, Icy-Hot. I know enough about you to know not to fuck with you, lest I want to deal with your old man," the Beast King smirked, "At least, not yet."

Todoroki's anger bordered on blinding at the mention of his beloved mother and tyrannical father. The Beast King's aggressiveness towards Midoriya was infuriating, but his verbal attacks against Shouto's family were inexcusable.

"Try not to let it get to you, Todoroki," Midoriya whispered, gently grabbing his comrade's shoulder. Shouto's fury quelled slightly, swallowing his disgust while glaring at Bakugo, "Kacchan! Please! We need your help! We need safe passage through the Scorched Valley and to the summit of Mount Woe! There's a great evil amounting in the north and we have to gather the King Sigils of the Gods to prepare to fight!"

At the mention of the Sigils of the Gods, Bakugo's demeanor completely changed. He went from maniacal overlord to stern warrior. Midoriya was taken back on the shift in his aura as well. It was at that moment the dragon lowered its head and Bakugo hopped off its crown, "As King of the Scorched Valley, I alone can access the Altar of the Sigil at Mount Woe. What kind of 'great evil' are you talking about? And how the hell does a magicless nerd like you think you can collect the sigils?"

"Well -" Midoriya began but was cut off by Iida, "Midoriya, it's imperative we keep information limited to our confirmed allies, least spies are about for the enemies."

"It's world-altering," Todoroki stated, "Potentially ending, that's all you need to know if you refuse to help."

"Please Kacchan!" Midoriya implored, "We need your strength!"

Bakugo grunted and scowled at Midoriya, "Your begging is annoying and disgusting. Why the fuck would I align myself with such spineless worms? World-altering? Apocalypse? And you weaklings are the ones who are going to stop it? Give me a break. Get the hell out of my sight, Deku. You won't get my King Sigil and you'll get no help from me."

Midoriya took a few steps forward, his arm extended out to reach him, but Bakugo flipped his cloak then turned on his heels back to his dragon. As he prepared to mount the beast, Uraraka finally spoke, "You said you won't help us because you think we're weak, correct? What would it take for us to gain you as an ally, or at the very least your King Sigil?"

Bakugo glanced back over his shoulder at the brunette mage. He made a quick study of her staff then her figure. His gaze agitated before fading into amusement, "Face me in battle and best me."

"Are you serious? How does that encourage camaraderie and trust amongst allies?" Iida exclaimed.

"That's my condition, four-eyes. Take it or leave it."

Despite his new magic abilities, Midoriya didn't have enough control yet over them to make an opponent for Kacchan. With his sword-skills, fire magic, and ability to command beasts, Bakugo was an unbeatable match given his current skills. Izuku turned to Todoroki, who showed no interest in taking up the challenge. While Prince Shouto was their best fighter, as he was versed in both sword-play and dual magic, Todoroki had already made up his mind about the situation. Midoriya knew it would take far longer than Kacchan would be willing to wait on an answer to convince him to fight. It was up to him and the Great Sage, All-Might, had entrusted his sacred power and the mission to him. It couldn't end here, especially with one of the King Sigils on the line.

Izuku took a deep breath and attempted to swallow his insecurities, but before he could speak, Ochaco stepped forward, "I'll do it."

There was a collective gasp from Iida and Midoriya, with Todoroki's attention snapping to Uraraka as well. "Uraraka! That's-"

"I said I'll fight you, King Bakugo." she insisted, "I have one request."

Midoriya shrunk back, waiting for Kacchan's cackle or verbal assault at Uraraka, but to his shock, he simply responded with "And that is?"

Uraraka held up her index fingers on each hand, "It's a one-on-one match using our personal abilities - magic and weapons only." her gaze shifted to the dragon at Bakugo's side, "That means your friend can't help. Though I will admit, that's a pretty intimidating disguise… or perhaps it's a shapeshifting ability?"

Midoriya was shocked to see Bakugo and his dragon's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wait, Uraraka, are you saying that dragon isn't what it seems?" Iida exclaimed, "You can tell that just by looking at it?"

Uraraka smiled, patting her temple with her gloved hand, "I told you I aim to be a Master Mage! That means I have to be able to see through charms, status effects, and enchantments." she turned her attention back over to Bakugo, "So, is it a deal?"

Bakugo narrowed his eyes at Uraraka, trying to get a read on her. Despite her outward appearance, her chestnut eyes held a fire within them. Physical attacks wouldn't be an issue, but he was unable to estimate her magical powers. Her ability to see through his dragon's true form made him realize it would be foolish to take her lightly until he saw her perform attack spells. He growled and climbed back onto the crown of his dragon, "Fine. Rest for the evening and meet here at dawn. I want to beat you at your best. If you're late or don't show up then don't bother coming back to the Scorched Valley." With that the beast took off, blasting the party with a gust of wind in its wake.

"Hey Uraraka, are you okay with this?" Deku asked. Uraraka nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! It's fine! We need to get the King Sigil and cutting through the Scorched Valley is the fastest way to the coastline for us to move onto the next altar location."  
"Okay, if you say so."

"Uraraka, make sure you have plenty of healing and mana potions on stand-by so you're prepared for a long fight! I'll happily help you organize your bag this evening over our meal!" Iida chimed in.

"I have some suggestions for combating his fire magic as well." Todoroki offered. Uraraka smiled and clapped her hands, "Thanks, guys! I really appreciate it."

While Todoroki and Iida made camp, Midoriya poured over his spellbook and notes about Bakugo's fighting style and magic abilities. It had been so long since he watched Kacchan fight and for him to have overthrown the previous Beast King at such a young age, Izuku tried to forecast the scope of his improvements. When he was about to write up a plan, he peered over at Uraraka, who was beginning to organize her potions. Much to his dismay and concern, the rattling bottles exposed her trembling hands.

As they landed, Bakugo jumped down onto the landing site, straightening his cloak as he did. The red dragon let out a roar that increased in its pitch before fading. As the great beast's body dissipated into the air like cinders from a fire, its fury gave way to the howls of laughter. Emerging from the ashes stepped a red-haired defender, with gleaming red eyes and sharp white fangs. The man was practically in tears with laughter as he walked towards Bakugo.

"What's so damn funny, Kirishima?" Bakugo growled.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but- you should've seen your face when that mage saw who I was." Kirishima cackled, "I've never seen you look surprised before."

"Shut up, shitty hair, it wasn't like you were stone-faced either. What kind of dragon lets a round-faced wench like that make it look disarmed?"

Kirishima shrugged and straightened the bandana around his neck before adjusting his arm brace. He took a moment to examine the links in the scale armor, making sure they were still tight and snug, "Still though, what's with that guy who knew you? I recognized the knight and they have the Prince of Endorea with them. Why would they be looking for the Sigils of the Gods?"

Bakugo and Kirishima walked past bowing guards into the opulent main hall of the palace. "If that damned nerd is with them, then they're up to something that's likely going to piss me off."

The fortress city of Pyre was one of the most powerful and richest cities in all of the region, but nearly impossible to get to unless one flew in or had a very carefully planned route. Under his rule, Bakugo had managed to sway the tribal leaders to common practices, which succeeded in stimulating the economy, rebuilding the might of the navy and army, as well as increase the quality of life within the realm. Pyre's prosperity came from a combination of the gem and ore deposits within the Scorched Valley, as well as its nutrient-rich volcanic soil, which made it perfect for farming. Despite these benefits, the Scorched Valley was notorious for its active volcanoes, vicious beasts, and rugged terrain. Riches meant nothing in this place if you weren't strong enough to survive. For centuries, the tribes of the Scorched Valley were at war before establishing Pyre, however, despite the century-long peace they refused to have a weak leader. It was with this in mind that the challenge system was established, meaning anyone could fight for the throne. Bakugo was just fourteen when he overthrew the previous king.

When he had left the village, he swore he would become a renowned king and hero someday. Since Katsuki was not of nobility and lacked the manners or tact to charm a princess, marrying into a royal family was out of the question. During his boyhood, he had heard of the fierce warrior Kingdom of Pyre that was tucked away deep within the Scorched Valley and how all would bow the strongest one there. Despite the pleas of his parents and warnings of his teachers and peers, Bakugo left the village and all who lived there, including Deku. The annoying scholarly boy had been on Katsuki's heels for as long as he could remember until he ventured out on his journey into manhood. Most boys waited until they were sixteen or seventeen to start the journey and usually achieved "manhood" once they had established themselves and started families. In Bakugo's eyes, manhood was achieving power and being the greatest in the land. He had fought his way through the Scorched Valley, staining the earth several times with his blood, sweat, and tears. There were times where death seemed to be coming for him, but it was all worth it when he finally reached the black gates of Pyre.

"So, you're not interested in what the problem could be?" Kirishima asked, "What if it's something that could affect everything we've been working for over the last few years?"

Stubbornness gave way to logic as Bakugo groaned, "There's nothing in this world that could defeat me."

"But what if what they're worried about isn't of this world?" The crimson shape-shifter remarked, "My tribe alone is proof that not everything is always as it seems. What if there's something beyond this mortal coil that could be summoned? C'mon, my lord, you're one of the smartest people I know. Surely in your studies, you've read about the ancient lore."

"I never knew you were so superstitious, dragon breath," Bakugo chuckled. Kirishima crossed his arms and grit his teeth, "Don't be sacrilegious, Bakugo, even you're not a god. You don't know everything that's out there."

"Then what, pray tell, would you have me do about the duel tomorrow?"

"Help them, regardless of the outcome. We both know you can level that mage without trying too hard." Kirishima replied, "You beat me to a pulp fair and square and I promised to serve you as a result, so I'm offering you my council with transparency. This is something much bigger than a duel. You saw it in her eyes, didn't you? She's terrified of you, but whatever they need your King Sigil for it's obviously big enough that she's willing to put herself in danger over getting it. She's got guts if you ask me."

Bakugo sighed and sat on his throne, resting chin on his hand, "Like I give a shit," he was careful to keep about the airs of disinterest despite his growing attention to Kirishima's words. For some reason, he found himself recalling her passionate brown eyes that stared him down in defiance. Where Deku and the other idiots had wallowed and weighted the challenge he presented, she had stepped forward without a second thought. Her courage was admirable, even though the challenge was impossible. Physically, she didn't look like much. She was a curvy wench, who wore a hand-me-down Mage's hood, with what appeared to be a handmade staff that he could easily snap in two. "What was her name again?"

"Her what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Bakugo growled, "You may not have as big of ears in your human form, but I know damn well you heard me."

Noticing his slight change in attitude and curiosity, a sly grin crept across Kirishima's face as he bowed to his king, "I believe I heard them call her Uraraka, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2: The Highest Bidder

**Worth Any Price** _  
By: Marle_

 **Chapter 2: The Highest Bidder  
**  
The next morning came too quickly for Ochaco and she was up as the sun began to peak over the horizon. The night before, she had crafted a few spell scrolls using Todoroki's ice magic and spoken with Deku on things to look out for when fighting Bakugo. _I just have to watch for the right hook,_ she thought to herself, _because… that's what's going to be the only thing to worry about._

"Couldn't sleep?" Midoriya's voice chimed from behind her. Uraraka glanced back over her shoulder as the dark haired boy came and sat next to her.

"I'm fine." Uraraka insisted, with a half-hearted smile.

"You know, we can still leave. Kacchan isn't here yet or Todoroki or I could-"

His inference made a sudden twinge in her chest, "You don't think I can do this?"

"That's not what I'm saying," He cried, waving his hands in front of him, "I'm just saying Kacchan is really dangerous and if he goes all-out in the fight you could get hurt or killed!"

Uraraka sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders, "If we don't get Bakugo's King Sigil then we can perform the ritual to seal the Darkness. All-Might is counting on us. Besides, I get the feeling King Bakugo wouldn't take on fighting anyone else since I volunteered."

"Just be careful, Uraraka. We'll all be there to support you and jump in if needed."

"No, Deku," she chided, "Don't 'jump in'. I'm going to win this."

Midoriya smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

As the sky began to lighten further, Uraraka looked over at Midoriya. She felt herself become slightly flustered as the sun illuminated his face and caught the light of his emerald eyes. A sense of dread came over her that it might be the last time she would watch the sunrise with him. The words started to come to her and she leaned towards him, "Deku, I-"

Before she could get it out, the ferocious roar bellowed from behind them. Uraraka felt the blood drain from her face as the great red dragon descended from the sky. As the fearsome creature landed, Bakugo descended with two followers in towe. Two men that followed appeared eccentric, to say the least, which surprised Izuku given Kacchan's appearance and general demeanor.

The one wore an audacious hat and fitted dress long-coat, with black gloves and accented gauntlets. His golden hair and amber eyes held a glint of mischief behind them as he adjusted the belt across his chest. Midoriya felt uneasy as he noticed the throwing daggers fashioned into it that were easily accessible. Despite his lofty airs, Midoriya realized he was likely a deadly assassin. The young man next to him had jet black hair and dark eyes, clad in a white dress shirt under a brown leather vest. His pants were unassuming but ornate with knee-pads built in. Izuku noticed the strange ligaments on his elbows, assuming his magic came from them.

The greatest surprise was the dissipation of Kirishima's dragon form - even Todoroki stared in awe as the giant's body gave way to the scarlet-haired warrior's human form. Uraraka stood, picking up her magical staff and swallowing the engorged lump in her throat as she did. Bringing her head up and pulling back her shoulders, she walked confidently towards the open plane. Todoroki and Iida joined Midoriya as they all walked towards the center to meet. Bakugo stood, arms crossed and unphased by the sight. Despite his collected exterior, he was surveying Uraraka with undivided attention.

"Good morning!" Kirishima exclaimed, saluting the group, "Good day for a fight, eh? I'm Eijiro Kirishima! These are my compatriots, Hanta Sero and Denki Kaminari. We're the King's Guards."

"I recognize the royal prince of Endorea," Kaminari commented, tapping his chin, "And even the younger brother of the great hero Ingenium. You all are certainly a far ways from home."

Sero pointed to Izuku, "Whose the small guy?"

Bakugo gritted his teeth, "Don't act so impressed, you idiots. It's just Deku and his band of merry idiots."

"Um… Actually, I'm Izuku Midoriya. I'm from Kacchan's hometown…"

Kaminari and Sero both burst out laughing, "KACCHAN?!" Their laughter was quickly silenced when the felt the raging aura of their fearless leader.

"You fuckers have something you'd like to say?" Bakugo growled, his glare menacing. The two fell to their knees and bowed reverently, "Sorry, my lord!" they pleaded in unison.

Kirishima rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Uraraka, who was matching Bakugo's level of attention. He tilted his head to one side then stepped forward, extending his hand to her. Her concentration disrupted, Uraraka jumped slightly then looked at Kirishima's hand, "Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, "I was in my own little world."

"It's fine," Eijiro replied with a kind smile. She was amazed how, despite his white fangs and alternative form, Kirishima seemed significantly less scary than Bakugo, "I don't believe we got your name yesterday."

Uraraka smiled back, her nerves settling slightly as she took his hand, "I'm Ochaco Uraraka. I come from the same region as Iida to the east, just outside the City of Edo."

"I see," Kirishima replied, bringing her hand to his lips and placing a small kiss upon it. Uraraka's face flushed hotly as Iida and Midoriya yelped at the same time. Todoroki was indifferent to the gesture, but he did pick up on something. It was so fast that he thought it was his imagination, but he noticed Bakugo's eyes flare for a moment before reverting to the cool gaze he had held before, "Outside of Edo, eh? You wouldn't happen to be from Kajar, would you?"  
Uraraka eye widened in surprise and she couldn't help but get excited at the mention of her hometown, "You know Kajar?"

"Of course, I like flying over that region. It's got a beautiful coastline. Plus, your hometown is quite well known for its innovations in magic and science."

Bakugo grunted in annoyance, "Shut up, you idiots! Round-face, didn't you say you were here to get my King's Sigil? Then stop the fucking chit-chatting and let's get down to it."

"Round-face?!" Uraraka fumed, gripping her staff hard in agitation. It was bad enough that he was a notoriously frightening warrior, but he was greatly condescending as well.

"If you're so confident, then why did you bring your cronies?" Todoroki bemused, "All of this just to face one lone mage?"

"Don't be fucking stupid, scar-face. I don't need these idiots to beat her into the ground." The beast king barked, "It's protocol. I'm a fucking King after all. Even with your bastard of a father, I imagine he didn't just let you waltz out of your kingdom unattended. I wonder what would happen if I send his precious 'masterpiece' back broken and beaten."

"Your fight is with me," Uraraka shouted.

The volume and conviction in her voice silenced the men immediately, causing all of them to back down except Bakugo. He made a mental note of her ability to command an audience, "I'm damn well aware of that, pink- cheeks. But we haven't settled the terms of the fight."

Midoriya's brow furrowed with a growing anxiety in his chest, "What do you mean, Kacchan?"

"When you issued your challenge yesterday, you stated what you wanted in the event you defeated me, but you never heard my demands if I win."

"You mean it isn't just that we leave your lands?" Iida asked.

An eerie smile curled across Bakugo's mouth that made Iida, Midoriya, and Uraraka's hairs stand on end, "If that was all I wanted, I would've made damn sure you left yesterday. If you win, you get a prize and I think I have the fucking right to demand one in turn."

Todoroki scowled in suspicion, "And what is it that you want?"

"We'll fight using on our abilities, but no healing spells or items. We're going all-out and whoever renders the other unconscious first wins," Bakugo unfolded his arms, resting one hand on the hilt of the sword at his hip, while extending the other in a beckoning gesture towards Uraraka, "If I win, you're mine."

A genuine shock rocked the men on both sides, with Midoriya and Iida's faces being wiped with horror while Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari's were plastered with astonishment. Uraraka wrinkled her nose in confusion, "If you win, I'm yours? What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Bakugo murmured, "If I win, then you're mine. I control your fate."

Uraraka gulped quietly, "Meaning if you want to kill me then you will?"

A sinister chortle emitted from the back of Bakugo's throat, "You need to think more creatively, round-face."

Sero and Kaminari grabbed Kirishima and spun him around, "Hey, Kirishima, is he saying what I think he's saying?" Sero asked quietly.

"There's no way that he means what I think he means, right?" Kaminari snickered nervously.

Kirishima shrugged and shook his head, "If it is, then I had no clue. He didn't say jack to me yesterday about any of this except -" Kirishima's eyes widened in realization at that moment and his mouth gaped open slightly as he looked back at Uraraka, who was still trying to figure out what Bakugo was inferring.

"Except what?" Kaminari muttered, "We're used to his off-the-handle behavior, but this can't be right…"

"Yeah, what were you thinking about, man?" Sero urged. Kirishima looked back at his companions with a bewildered expression, "He asked what her name was."

"Hey, Uraraka, you don't need to do this!" Midoriya exclaimed, "It's not worth it!"

"We'll find another way to fight the League of Villains! You don't need to degrade yourself in such a fashion to be a trophy for this barbarian!" Iida echoed.

Realization started to creep into Uraraka's consciousness and she felt her heart began to race, while her blood ran cold. "Wait, what do you mean 'trophy'?"

Prince Shouto scuffed and sneered at Bakugo, "Really? You couldn't get one of the women in your realm or a foreign princess to make your match? That's not surprising given the fact that you're an abomination on the throne."

Bakugo grinned, tapping the hilt of his sword, "In the Scorched Valley, strength reigns regardless of social class or gender. The strong rule here, so fire off your insults all you want, you bastard. This is my kingdom and it's my King Sigil. My land, my mark, my rules."

"Kacchan, you can't bargain someone's-"

"I accept." Uraraka interjected assertively, slamming her staff into the ground, "Look, I get that you guys are worried about me, but this is my fight and I can choose what I'm willing to wager or not."

"But, Uraraka, this is your life, your future, your happiness, "Iida cried.

"And if I don't fight then we leave here without his King Sigil, which is needed to save the world." she shouted, "I'll be fine. I've got this. Now stand back unless you all want to be caught up in our fight!"

Kaminari blinked, leaning over to Sero, "You know for being such a cute girl, she's kind of scary in her own way. This could end poorly either way for us."

"Yeah…" Sero whined.

Kirishima couldn't help but laugh to himself, So this is why you were willing. You're always surprising me, my lord. "Now, now everyone, let's give them some room. We wouldn't want our lord and master to hit us in his frenzy."

"Fuck off, you idiots! Just stand back and watch." Bakugo yelled. When the six were far enough away, Bakugo turned back to Uraraka, crossing his arms across his chest as he did, "You know, you can just walk away here and now. If you don't then I suggest you prepare yourself. I won't hold anything back."

Uraraka changed her stance, taking a scroll from her pocket and staring him down defiantly, "I could say the same. I feel bad that I'm going to have to beat you in front of your esteemed subjects."

Despite how she had mentally prepared herself, Ochaco felt her body wrack with fear as she watched Bakugo change his stance and square off with her. Izuku had warned her about his right hook, but Iida and Todoroki had reiterated the ferocity of his reputation as a warrior and a fire mage. According to her comrades, Bakugo was one of the rare individuals, who had masted spell-casting, swordsmanship, and sword magic. In these few seconds, it became all too clear to her how he had managed to overthrow the previous King of the Scorched Valley at such a young age. _I just have to get him unconscious, if my first plan doesn't work then I have the backup,_ She coached herself, _but I have to get close enough to cast the sleep spell it if it comes to that._

She blinked hard and took a deep breath, "Giving up isn't an option for me. I'll be taking your King's Sigil in a matter of time."

"Then don't just stand there, round-face." he beckoned, "Come at me."

He had only blinked when suddenly he was blasted by a barrage of ice. The Pyre Trio gasped in surprise as their merciless leader was immediately encased, disappearing from sight. The ice edifice spired into the sky and up the mountainside.

"Woah!" Midoriya exclaimed, turning to Todoroki, "Was that one of your ice spell scrolls she made?"

"Yes, but I wasn't expecting that level of execution." the Prince remarked.

"Magic scrolls have their level of effectiveness based off of the creator's magical abilities. For Uraraka to be able to embellish Todoroki's so effectively balanced with her own magic, she might actually be able to win this." Iida asserted, "I never realized that she had such abilities."

"To be fair," Todoroki commented, "We haven't been in an all-out fight. The enemies we've faced up until now have been relatively easy to contend with because of our numbers and skill sets. We've been relying on Uraraka primarily as a healer and support. We haven't needed to have her spell cast as much."

Sero took a small step forward, "Hey, you guys don't think King Bakugo's been defeated, do you?"

Kirishima shook his head, "You mean you can't hear that?"

What started off as a distant noise grew into a ground shaking series of thunderous bursts, concluding with an eruption of fire from the ice spire. Bakugo emerged from the tunnel he created, hanging his hands off the edge of the opening with a stern expression. Uraraka took a moment to compose herself, _I knew that wasn't going to be enough, but there's barely a scratch on him._

"So that's how you want to do this?" he yelled, throwing off his cloak, "Fine then."

Uraraka gulped as she observed Bakugo fully. The fur of his cloak had hidden his broad shoulders and muscular arms. He looked more like a beast than a man with his wild blonde locks tousled from the attack she had launched. It didn't seem possible that he was as fast as he was given his size. Normally, if one was strong in the body then they were slower in speed, but not Bakugo. It made him all the more terrifying as he adjusted his arm braces and threw his hands backward. He was on her so fast she barely had a moment to react before she stumbled back and summoned the rocks beneath her to shoot up and act as a shield from his explosive hands. Uraraka took a moment to recover her footing then leaped backward, putting distance between her and Bakugo. _I just need another minute, I just need to keep my distance for another minute._

Bakugo slammed his hands into the ground and launched himself at her again, his hands turning immediately to blast her back.

"Uraraka!" Midoriya and Iida cried out.

Even Bakugo's guards gaped in dismay at their liege's mercilessness, "He's not holding back on her at all."

Uraraka flipped over, catching herself mid-air before sending a cyclone at Bakugo. The Beast King braced himself, taking the hit head-on, controlling his balance by keeping his hands engaged as he was pushed back. When he lowered his arms, he couldn't help but let his excitement creep over his indifferent expression. He had been cautious at first, but with every attack, he threw at her, she threw something back. While her spells were not life-threatening by any means, he felt their ferocity escalating. As Uraraka's will to fight increased as did her magic's might. Bakugo wanted to see more - feel more - he wanted to test her power and see if it even came close to matching his own. If he kept her going like this, he'd find out soon. With greater speed than he anticipated, she launched at him, send a hurl of ice daggers at him as she did. Sweeping his hand up, he thrust an uppercut explosion that hit her with fire and earth. _That's it, keep focused on me._

When he saw her shadow emerge from the cloud of smoke, he pounced, "There's no way you can beat me!" Bakugo roared. To his surprise, it was just her purple hood and he realized it was a decoy. Immediately, he spun around, igniting a fireball from his hand and blasting her backward.

Uraraka skidded back then came at him again, her staff runes glowing bright green, "This isn't over yet, King Bakugo!" Ochaco screamed, coming in low then summoning a burst of wind up at him.

He responded with another blast in her face, sending her hurling back as she used her staff to break her fall and roll back onto her feet. Despite his attacks, she wouldn't cry out or yell in pain. She refused to show weakness before him or let him have any inkling that he was getting the better of her. Uraraka was determined to win, _Another moment more._

"It's surprising, she's not letting up even when he blasts her back," Kaminari observed.

"I feel bad for her," Sero groaned, "His Highness is usually ruthless but against a girl like this?"

"You think our great leader would show leniency on anyone because of their gender?" Kirishima commented.

"It's not that, we've seen him fight women. But those were fighters and she's so… small." the golden hair guardian remarked. Despite his loyalty and faith in Bakugo's leadership, even Kirishima found himself wincing at the blows his King was delivering to the young mage.

As the dust cleared, Bakugo swiped the debris away, focusing on his opponent through the smoke. To his surprise, Uraraka remained standing. Gasping, her clothes cut, her body injured, and shaking, but standing nonetheless. We're not done yet, she's still standing so she's not dead yet. He observed with a mix of irritation and curiosity in his chest. "I think it's about time. Thank you, King Bakugo… for keeping your eyes on me."

"What?" Bakugo whispered.

"That's impressive," Todoroki exclaimed, his attention to the sky. Midoriya and Iida looked up, followed by the Pyre trio to see a massive silver magical sigil in the air. "An astronomy magic circle. That's quite a spell." With a quick motion of her hands, meteorites began to descend from the magic circle towards Bakugo at an alarming rate.

As Bakugo witnessed the oncoming spell, he began to chant an incantation while raising his arm up, bracing his wrist with the other hand. Uraraka dashed at him, her staff glowing with a sedation spell, rushing at full force towards King Bakugo.

 _This is it. Whether he's attacking or defending, I can get close enough to him to put him under! I can do this! I'll win and be just like Deku!_ The moment she thought her staff had hit his torso, a massive flare burst from his hand, denoting into the heavens and obliterating her spell's meteor shower. Unable to control her recoil, Uraraka cried out in shock of the heat and velocity she was hurled away from him. The spectators looked on with a combination of shock and horror.

"I should've known you were planning something stupid in order to try and beat me." Bakugo groaned, lowering his arm slowly, "You are friends with that damned nerd, after all."

"I-it took him one shot." Uraraka wallowed quietly, "That was the strongest spell I know and he canceled it in one shot."

Bakugo let out a quiet sigh of relief, flexing his hand gently while masking his shaking body, pain stinging in his forearm, "That was close." he muttered to himself. It had been a while since he had to summon such a spell, much less against one that risked physically crushing him.

Hanging her head, Uraraka winced as she used her staff to pull herself to her feet, _I can still stand though. I'm not done yet._

Barely able to contain his excitement, Bakugo grinned with pure adrenaline while drawing his sword, "Let's get serious, Uraraka!" he bellowed as he ran at her again.

 _There's too much to lose, I can do this! If Deku was fighting, he wouldn't give up yet!_ She reaffirmed with herself as she began to charge at him and ready an incantation. However, Bakugo was almost at her and she only took a few strides before she felt her knees give out. Bakugo gasped as he reached her, instinctively catching her before she hit the ground. Her body slumped over his arm.

"No-" she groaned, her one hand reaching up and pushing on his shoulder, the other trying to pull up her staff, "C'mon… I want to keep going. I have to-."

A still silence swept over the battlefield as the observers from both sides watched with bated breath. Surprisingly, Bakugo didn't drop or attack her, nor did he make any snide remarks or boasts. He didn't even flinch as she pushed at his shoulder and struggled lurched over his elbow. She dropped her staff and feet staggered to do more than just weakly push her off the ground, "I have to win this."

"You're done," Bakugo said in a tone that took Uraraka off-guard. It was quiet and almost sounded like there was a hint of concern in his tone.

"No," she whimpered, turning her head against his bicep and looking up at him, "I have to get the Sigil."

He kept his voice low enough so only she could hear, "You're willing to go this far."

"I have to-"

It could've been the fact that she was fighting to stay conscious, but she thought she saw his expression soften, "You're not even worrying about your own fate right now, are you?"

He turned her carefully so she was leaning against him, but while she gazed up at him he saw awareness fading in and out of her eyes. Her hand meekly rose up and pushed at his face, while the other pushed at his chest. He didn't move and the pushing wasn't doing anything, but she couldn't give up here.

If she couldn't defeat him here and now, then what hope did she have in becoming a Master Mage? How could she ever become a hero and help her family change their lives? How would they ever hope to save their world from destruction if she failed here before him? She thought back to her mother and father when she was small and they recognized her talent in magic. Her father was so proud of her and her mother told her to have courage and be kind. If they saw her now, struggling and flailing pathetically against the notorious Beast King, how could they possibly have faith in her? "I- I ha..have to..."

"Enough," Bakugo ordered, "It's done."

Uraraka didn't even hear him. Her vision blurred then faded, with the last thing she saw was the sun-kissed glow of the golden hue around his unruly hair and his crimson gaze burned into her mind. Without a sense of place or concept of context, the last thing he heard her whisper was "Daddy-"

Iida put his hand over his mouth, "This is too much."

Midoriya swallowed back his tears, "Yeah, she's way past her limit."

Kaminari sighed and shrugged his shoulders, turning to Sero and Kirishima, "This sucks. I know we're his personal guards, but I actually was hoping she'd win."

Kirishima felt guilty for some reason, "You know, given what was the stakes, even if he lost this wouldn't feel like a win."

His companions nodded in agreement. Kirishima turned back to his king and was surprised when he saw him pick up Uraraka's staff and scoop her up into his arms. Her limp body laid against his chest as he walked towards them, "Sero, get my cloak and Uraraka's hood."

The dark haired one was taken by surprise at the mention of her name, "Yes, your highness." Sero replied quietly, bending his arm. From his elbow shot out a tape-like material that launched out to Bakugo's cloak and Uraraka's hood then retrieved them to him. Sero draped the garments carefully over his arm, being mindful not to let Bakugo's cape drag on the ground, and stood at attention.

"Wait, Kacchan!" Midoriya cried, running towards Bakugo, "Let's talk about this, please!"

"What's there to talk about, Deku?" Bakugo asked, cooly, "I won."

"You can't just take a person as a trophy!" Iida yelled, "We won't let you have her!"

Bakugo rolled his eyes and looked at Kirishima, "We're going home."

"But, sir-" Kirishima contested.

"Are you refusing the orders of your king?" the wild one retorted. What was unnerving to the trio and Izuku was how calm and level Bakugo's tone was. Normally, he would've been laughing and boasting about his victory and how he had claimed his prize. Kirishima shook his head, "N-no."

Bakugo turned to Todoroki and glared, "You're a foreign prince in my land. This is your first time in the Scorched Valley, correct?"

"Yes," Prince Shouto replied, raising an eyebrow, "What of it?"

Bakugo let out a grunt and turned, "Regardless of the fact I think the lot of you are fucking useless and you're a stuck-up bastard, the tribal leaders would lose their shit if I snubbed a prince from such an esteemed country like Endorea. Consider yourselves my guests."

"What?" Todoroki exclaimed.

"K-Kacchan, are you saying-?"

Bakugo shot a scowl back over his shoulder at Midoriya, "Don't make me repeat myself, you damned nerd."

Kirishima perked up at the mention of what happening and grinned, transforming immediately into his dragon form and lowering his head. Bakugo leaped up with Uraraka in his arms and settled on the crown of Kirishima. Sero and Kaminari helped Iida, Midoriya, and Todoroki climb onto their companion's neck. As Kirishima took off into the morning sky, Midoriya couldn't help but question what was going on. Todoroki as a diplomatic guest suddenly seemed too convenient and he couldn't ignore the twisting in his chest as he watched Kacchan. He was even more taken aback by the way the Beast King was cradling Uraraka in his arms. As Sero and Kaminari made small talk with Iida and Todoroki, Midoriya wondered what was going on in Bakugo's head and what was behind his sudden hospitable behavior.


	3. Chapter 3: Its Weight in Gold

**Worth Any Price** _  
By: Marle_

 **Chapter 3: Its Weight in Gold  
**  
Uraraka groaned, bringing her forearm up to cover her eyes as she tried to remember what happened.

She had lost against Bakugo and fainted, but she woke up in a firm bed with soft pillows and plush blankets. When she opened her eyes and observed her surroundings, she gasped and gathered the sheets close to her. She was in a giant king-sized bed that the four-posts looked like they were carved from tree trunks, containing ornate designs of dragons, wolves, and warriors, accented with gold leaf and red gemstones. It was the biggest room she had ever seen in her life, with grand windows that were draped with red velvet curtains spanning from the high ceilings to the floor. A roaring fire illuminated most of the room that was encased in an obsidian hearth. There was a sitting area with four large bookshelves and a tall cabinet, with rows of swords and shields from different regions adorning the walls. As she looked around, she noticed the headboard was just as ornate, with the famous Pyre knots accenting it, outlined in gold and red gemstones like the posts of the bed. There were two nightstands on either side, equally as elaborate in design and splendor. To her surprise, there were two small gold lamps on both, but the nightstand on the left had a stack of books on it. This room is as big as my house, she remarked to herself, bewildered and gaping at the splendor and beauty of the room. It took her a moment to realize she was no longer in her travel garments, but in a silk nightdress that was deep brick and cool to the touch.

"You're awake." A familiar voice called from the side. She squeaked a little as Bakugo entered the room with Kirishima behind him, "Good. It would've been really inconvenient if you never woke up again."

"Hey, Uraraka! How are you feeling?" Kirishima chimed. Uraraka shrieked and covered herself with the sheet as best she could.

"I-I'm a little woozy," She admitted, watching Bakugo cross the threshold and over to the nightstand with the books on it. He opened up the drawer and took out a small vial of blue liquid then sat on the bed next to her. Instinctively, she leaned away, which seemed to irritate him, before she realized he was handing it to her.

"Relax, it's not poison," he grunted, "Drink it. It'll help you feel better."

Uraraka took the vial cautiously and opened the lid, she sniffed it before taking a large gulp of its contained liquid. A rush of heat washed over her, almost as if she had just submerged herself into bath water, followed by a cooling sensation that soothed her aching body, "What was that?"

"A special elixir of my own making," Bakugo replied, taking the empty vial and passing it to Kirishima, "It'll heal your wounds and replenish your magic almost immediately."

"Thank you," she said, leaning back into the plush pillows around her, "Where am I?"

"You're in our room."

Uraraka gulped, feeling her eyes betray her as they widened, "What do you mean 'our' room?"

Bakugo sighed and turned to Kirishima, "Get out of here, shitty hair. Go make sure Deku and the other idiots aren't causing any trouble and are settled in for the night."

"Are you sure, your highness?" Kirishima asked, feeling somewhat uneasy about being sent away, "If something should happen…"

"Did I fucking stutter?" the Beast King bellowed, his temper flaring immediately, "Leave us!"

Kirishima bowed quickly before quickly leaving and closing the door behind him. Bakugo turned back to a visibly shaken Uraraka, who had grabbed the sheets and brought them up to under her chin to cover herself. He huffed as he stood up, crossing over to the sitting area and rummaging through one of the cabinets that hung aside the bookcases. He took out two gold goblets and a bottle of port, yanking the cork out with his teeth, and then pouring the dark liquid in each. Placing the bottle on the nightstand, Bakugo handed Uraraka one of the goblets.

"Um… I don't drink…"

"You're going to want to for what I'm about to tell you." He warned. Against her better judgment, she sat up, dropped the sheets, and took the goblet, taking a swig of the sweet dark port before leaning back again, "What do you know about the Kingdom of Pyre?"

"It's the youngest Kingdom on our continent that was founded by warring tribal factions in the Scorched Valley. Despite the majority of the area is uninhabitable due to the terrain and beasts that roam it, there are about six clans that live in the region. Pyre is rich due to the mining and farming it's able to do. Due to the natural borders and impregnable walls surrounding the Fortress of Pyre, it's practically impossible to invade. The economy is entirely self-sufficient, but the tribal leaders have been trying to devise ways of expanding their relationships with neighboring countries."

Bakugo took a sip and nodded, "So you know a little bit about it here. Like I said before, despite the tribal factions living in peace now, they still have a monarch they hold as the kingdom's figurehead in terms of diplomacy and keeping the tribes united. Because of this, strength is still the main rule here. The monarchy isn't like Endorea or Edo, anyone can challenge the throne."

"Like you did four years ago when you got here," Uraraka commented, "Deku told me a little bit about when you left."

"That fucking annoying nerd," Bakugo growled, taking another swig, "I'm assuming he gave you some half-assed version of what to expect when fighting me?"

Uraraka shrugged with a smile, "I made my own deductions while fighting you as well."

Bakugo smirked, he couldn't help but be slightly pleased with her, "But forget the damn small talk and to the point of my demands. Since I turned eighteen, the tribal leaders have been on me about making the kingdom more legitimate in the eyes of our allies, meaning they want me to take a queen."

It was at the word 'Queen' that Uraraka choked on her drink, pounding her chest and coughing hard, "Q-Queen? Then what did you want me for? I'm no queen!"

Leaning back on his arm and bringing the goblet to his lips, she saw the corner of his mouth curl up into a smirk as his eyes fixated on her, "Not yet, but you will be."

Her face flushed hot red as she waved her hand around, "Wait, wait, wait - you wanted me as a prize so I can become your queen? As in your wife?!"

"You catch on pretty quick, round-face," Bakugo chuckled, his pinky tapping the side of his goblet.

Mortified, she took a final deep drink of her port before extending the goblet to him again, "More. Now."

"Tried to warn you-"

"Give me the damn wine, King Bakugo!" She yelled. It irritated her to no end that he was laughing the whole time that he rolled over and got the bottle, pouring her another serving before topping off his own.

She took another deep gulp as she felt the liquid finally warm her insides, taking the edge off of her flaring nerves. Side-eyeing him, she continued to fume at his amused expression as he lounged on his side, sipping his wine, "Katsuki."

"What now?"

"My name is Katsuki Bakugo," he replied, "You should use my name since you're going to be my wife."

"I'll call you Kacchan because it'll piss you off!" She seethed. Bakugo shrugged, the damned smirk still gracing his lips, "The fire in you is why I chose you, round-face."

"Stop calling me 'round-face', it's Ochaco!" she fumed, "I can't even - why did you want me? Prince Shouto said you've had women practically thrown at you. Why didn't you pick one of them?"

"Because they were all self-serving and narrow-minded," he replied firmly, "I have no respect for people who disgust me and I can't fucking stand peacock peons with a single-tracked mind. You, on the other hand," he sat up and was practically nose-to-nose with her, making Uraraka gasp and freeze immediately, "Admit it, Ochaco, you were fucking terrified to face me in battle, but when it came to your life versus your goals, you didn't even fucking flinch. You were faced with a situation where you had no damn personal gain and you fought until your body gave out. That's the only reason you stopped, otherwise you would've kept going until I was on the ground."

His closeness made her uneasy, he was so close that she felt the radiating heat emitting from his stern frame. She was surprised by the fact that he smelled like warm caramel and spices. His burning crimson eyes fixated on hers and she couldn't help but feel slightly flattered that he was complimenting her in his own way, "What would you expect of me?"

"Be the charming and benevolent Queen I know you'll be. The people will love you, the tribal leaders will adore you, and I'm sure the old hag will find you endearing as well." Bakugo listed, sipping his wine again.

"Wait, 'old hag'?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Uraraka thought of her next question carefully. She couldn't figure out a proper way to say it so she simple alluded "And what about the wife things?"

Bakugo's head leaned onto his shoulder, reaching his free hand up to brush his thumb lightly across Uraraka's bottom lip. Unwillingly, she felt her body shudder in response, this time in a sensation she had never felt before and it took her by surprise.

"One thing at a time, angel-face." He cooed, inching even closer to her, "If you'll have me, I have no intention of half-assing the husband thing. You'll be a satisfied woman in all the ways."

"And if I refuse?" she challenged.

Bakugo let his head fall back and laughed quietly, "If you haven't figured it the fuck out by now, I tend to be impatient on most things, unless I see it's worth the work." When he noticed her demeanor not resting, he immediately became stern - bordering insulted, "Relax, Ochaco, I'd never force myself on you if that's what you're asking or worried about. I had that enacted into law as an immediate death sentence for a reason. It pisses me off you'd even think I'd do that to you."

Uraraka nodded, feeling slightly ashamed at her thoughts, "I'm sorry I misjudged you."

Taking her goblet and his own, he moved to place them on the nightstand, then came back to her, taking her face in his hands, "I swear to all the damn Gods and Devils of this world, I will never let anyone, myself or otherwise, fucking hurt you. Do you hear me? You will always be safe and I'd lay down my life if it meant saving yours."

Her heart began to thud so loud that she could hear it in her ears, "You don't even know me and you're willing to do all of this for me."

"You have to learn real quick in this world how to judge people, Uraraka, especially in the Scorched Valley," he confessed, his thumbs lightly stroking her cheeks "I didn't strike my wager on a whim of your pretty face. You're perfectly fucking capable of handling your damn self, but you never need to fear me, do you understand?"

A thought crossed her mind that she could perhaps sway him to at least give Deku and their companions his King Sigil, even if it meant leaving her behind, but before she could ask, Katsuki interrupted her thoughts, "There is something I want from you now, though."

"What's that?"

"Rest, but prepare yourself."

"Prepare me for what?" She asked.

"Our wedding." He replied, leaning over to fluff the pillows behind her. Uraraka shrilled and shoved him hard back, "What the fuck?!"

"Wedding? Are you serious? When? I don't have a dress, my parents aren't here, and you could have at least gotten me a ring or something!" This was all panic induced at this point. She didn't care about any of those things, her brain just wasn't rationalizing what she had gotten herself into. None of this should be a surprise for when they fought because Uraraka knew what it meant if she lost. A part of her had wished he was behaving like a barbaric savage, at least that way she could be angry at the situation. She still couldn't wrap her brain around why he had chosen her.

"Woman, I swear to the old Gods and the new that if you don't stop shrieking I'm going to bind your mouth shut." he yelled, "Do you really think that after all that shit that I just told you that those kind of things weren't on standby for when I did decide to choose a bride?"

Unwillingly, Uraraka pouted, "So I'm just stepping into a costume made for whoever happened to strike your fancy."

"Gods be damned, Uraraka," Bakugo growled, grabbing at his hair in frustration, "This is a means to an end for the both of us. What would you have me do?"

"Marry someone else and let me continue on my mission with Deku and the others!"

"That's not fucking happening."

Uraraka grabbed one of the pillows behind her and hugged it, burying her face in the fluff. It didn't help that it smelled like him and she found it alluring, "Can't you at least do something to make this special for me?"

Bakugo scuffed and folded his arms across his chest, "So everything I just confessed and promised you doesn't mean shit to you? Don't insult me, Ochaco. I was being fucking serious."

She shook her head slowly, "You don't get it. You've only been planning this kind of thing for a few years, but I've had thoughts about my wedding for a good portion of my life. You can call it stupid or laugh at me for being a sentimental woman."

While he initially thought it was stupid, he sighed and found Kirishima's words coming back to haunt him. Most normal people dreamed about things like marriage and family, Bakugo was not one of them but the role he had assumed required him to think of them. Instead of thinking of their marriage as some sort of arrangement or business transaction, he genuinely meant it when he told her that he wanted to make her happy. Often he would head the tribal leaders jest that a happy wife made a happy life and the last thing he wanted was to have an unhappy woman that made him appear like a weak husband in the eyes of his people. His mouth twitched with annoyance before he shook his head and took a deep breath, "What do you want then?"

Uraraka looked up at him, her mouth muffled in the pillow, "Are you being serious or are you just trying to get me to stop talking?"

"Would you be mad if I said a little bit of both?" he caught the pillow she threw at him. Despite her whining about being annoying, her demeanor and fearlessness of him reiterated to himself that he made the right choice with his wager. "Fuck," he laughed tossing it back at her, "What would make you happy?"

"I want my parents here because I want my dad to walk me down the aisle," she requested.

"There is no aisle in weddings of the Scorched Valley, it's a hand-fasting ceremo- but we can make an aisle. It's a royal wedding, I'm sure they'll be open to some damn adjustments if I want them…"

Uraraka sat up, bringing her head up proudly and extending her left hand, waving her ring finger on it, "And I want a ring that's made just for me."

"The ring they have has been worn by the Queens of Pyre since the country was founded 100 years ago," Bakugo groaned, "That's non-negotiable."

"Can't you at least propose in some sort of romantic gesture?"

"Are you fucking crazy?"

Uraraka smirked, waving her hand, "I'm not the one who wagered making a bunch of old geezers happy by betting on a bride. Or are you incapable of being creative enough to propose to the woman of your dreams?" To her surprise, Bakugo's face became pink and flustered. His reaction elicited the same from herself, "I-I mean it's just that - um - ah…"

"Just drop it, goddammit!" Bakugo snapped, "What else?"

"Can I at least see the dress I'm supposed to wear and maybe add my own touches to it?"

Bakugo scowled and shifted on his feet, "Fine, but you have the best dressmakers in the region."

"I can sew just fine."

"You're not going to make alterations to your own dress. It's not done by the Queen."

She sighed and threw herself back onto the pillows behind her, "There are so many stupid rules. Don't you do anything by yourself?"

"Not because they like it, but because I don't give a shit. It's better to demand forgiveness than ask permission." Katsuki chuckled, "But I'll work on your requests, my darling."

The way he said 'my darling' made her heart start racing. It wasn't snarky or sharp, but it wasn't quite endearing either. He sounded like he wanted to seduce her, which made her fluster at the thought. As he turned to leave her, she sat up again, "Katsuki?"

He felt his heart skip a beat and his body quake softly as he heard her say his name for the first time. It rolled off her tongue and tantalizing mouth so perfectly that he feared he'd grow powerless to her every whim, "What is it?"

"W-When are we getting married?"

"On the next solstice."

"B-But that's in three days!" She exclaimed.

Bakugo laughed and waved his hand, "Yeah, I know. Get some rest and I'll send Mina and the girls in with your dress tomorrow morning."

"Where are you going to sleep then?"

As soon as the question escaped her mouth, she immediately regretted it. He glanced back over his shoulder at her, his eyes smoldering and a sultry smile graced his lips, "Would you like me to sleep with you tonight?" Bakugo already knew her answer but acknowledged a part of him wished she would say yes.

"N-No!" she exclaimed, grabbing the sheets and covering herself once more. Bakugo chuckled and bowed slightly to her, "The hour is late and your companions have already retired. I'll send your ladies in to greet and dress you in the morning. Good Night, my lady."

When he left her, Uraraka found herself unable to console herself to the fate that awaited her. She would never be able to make her own choices again, there would be no hope for her to have a life of her own, and she had bargained away her future - including any possibility of one with Deku. Tears rolled down her face as she curled up in a ball, bringing the covers over her head and sobbing quietly into her pillow.

Bakugo stood outside the door for a moment, listening to her mourning before deciding it would be better to leave her alone for the night. He was drained from dealing with the barrage of questions that Deku and Iida threw at him in the afternoon, amused uncontrollably by Prince Shouto's discomfort in the openly flirtatious women of his court, and planning the ceremony to his future bride. As he walked down to his temporary chambers, Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari stood waiting in the hall.

"Hey, King Bakugo, playing the villain aren't we? Putting the damsel in the tower?" Sero jested.

"Shut up, you idiots! Or else!" Bakugo thundered, storming past his guards.

"Seriously though, I would've definitely held back on her. I can't believe you went all-out on such a frail girl, my lord." Kaminari lamented as they trailed behind their king.

Bakugo let out a brief laugh and immediately stopped, causing the Pyre Trio to freeze as well. There was a moment of uneasy silence before they heard the Beast King ask quietly, "What part of her was frail?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Queen Mother

**Worth Any Price** _ **  
**By: Marle_

 **Chapter 4: The Queen Mother**

As the morning light poured into the bedroom, Uraraka groaned, pulling the covers over her head. She was never a morning person and today was no exception, but this marked the final countdown of her freedom. To her surprise, her body did not ache from fighting, but her eyes stung from the tears. It was the first time in her life she had slept in such a luxurious bed, which made her wonder if being Queen of the Scorched Valley would be so bad. Recalling the way King Bakugo's thumb gently caressed her lips and the pledges he made to her, she brushed them gently and felt her body grow hot. There's that weird feeling again, She noticed. Her daydreaming was interrupted by a loud commotion coming from the other side of the door. Uraraka heard the voice of a woman screaming incoherently and getting closer.

Immediately, she leaped from the bed and ran the sitting area, grabbing one of the smaller swords off the wall. While she had no experience in sword fighting, whoever or whatever was coming wouldn't get her without a fight. Her guard was shaken when she heard, "DAMMIT, KATSUKI! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU HAVE SOME MANNERS AND BRING HER TO DINNER LAST NIGHT?"

"SHE WAS RESTING, YOU OLD HAG! SHE DIDN'T NEED TO DEAL WITH YOU FIRST THING WHEN SHE WOKE UP!" Katsuki hollered back. She heard a loud series of crashes followed by a series of loud swearing from Bakugo, followed by the door flinging open. To her surprise, a tall blonde woman walked into the room that had a striking resemblance to the Beast King. She who wore a long elegant deep wine colored cloak with the same magic beast hide that Bakugo had around her neck, wearing in jet black boots, flared black pants, a mauve blouse, grasping a golden scepter with a dragon's head resting at the top. Around her neck hung several gold necklaces of ornate design, with amethyst earrings accented with gold settings, and a crown of golden laurel leaves upon her head. Uraraka stared more in awe and wonder at her than her initial fear.

"Oh my, are you alright?" the woman asked, her voice warm and soothing as she moved to Uraraka, "Did something startle you? You're safe, my dear. There's no need to have that thing out."

"Should I know who you are?"

Behind her stormed in Bakugo, rubbing his head angrily, while grumbling as he approached the woman who had entered the room. He was in a deep red silk dress-robe with black pants that hung loosely off his body, both articles of clothing were accented with golden embroidery that was in the style of the Pyre knots. When he noticed Uraraka prepared to fight, his temper immediately flared again, "YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID, OLD HAG?! YOU'VE GOT HER ALL STRESSED OUT AND READY TO BATTLE AGAIN! SHE'S STILL RECOVERING!"

With a swift motion, the tempered blonde hit Bakugo over the back of the head, "YOU COULD AT LEAST PRETEND TO HAVE SOME MANNERS, KATSUKI! IF SHE'S RECOVERING STILL, IT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO HARD ON HER!"

Bakugo snarled, "I'M THE KING, GODDAMMIT! DON'T HIT ME!"

"THEN ACT LIKE A KING AND NOT A CHILD! YOU'RE MAKING A HORRIBLE FIRST IMPRESSION ON MY FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!" The lady screamed back. At the mention of her presumed future relation, it became clear to Uraraka that this woman was Bakugo's mother. She was strong and fierce with zero fear or caution about her infamous son. Her presence commanded respect and attention but despite her vicious exchanges with her son, her demeanor towards Uraraka was kind and caring, "Please ignore my browbeater of an offspring, my dear. My name is Mitsuki Bakugo and I am -" Mitsuki was interrupted by Kaminari running into the room and bowing, "Presenting her royal highness, the Queen Mother, Mitsuki Bakugo!"

It took Kaminari a moment to survey the situation. Bakugo looked like he was ready to strangle him, Mitsuki was trying hard not to laugh, and Uraraka stood dumbfounded with the sword still in her hands, "S-Sorry your graces, I didn't realize you had gotten so far ahead. Lady Uraraka, are you okay?"

"Kaminari," Bakugo's voice rumbled, threatening to explode at any moment, "You didn't just barge into my bedroom and gawk at my betrothed in her nightgown, did you?"

Feeling the building rage emanating from his King's frame, Kaminari bowed deeply, squeaked an apology, and bolted out the door.

Realizing that she still looked poised to attack, Uraraka immediately rushed to put the sword back on the wall then moved in front of Mitsuki, bowing profusely, "Your Highness, I'm so terribly sorry. I heard the loud noises and I had no idea it would be you."

Mitsuki smiled warmly, tilting Uraraka's chin up so she could get a better look at the young woman before her. Ochaco held still as the Queen Mother made a study of her, her crimson eyes surveyed her face and focused deep into her bright brown eyes. For being his mother, Uraraka was surprised at how young she appeared to be, "So you're the woman who matched my son in battle. I must say, you're not what I expected."

"M-Matched?" Uraraka stammered, but before she could correct Mitsuki, Bakugo interjected, "There, you've seen her, now get out."

Mitsuki scowled at her son, "Silence." to Uraraka's astonishment, her fiancee continued fuming but did not speak. The Queen Mother turned her attention back to Uraraka and embraced her warmly, "You must be very brave to be so bold as to challenge him. My Katsuki is very gifted, both in his brilliance and his magical prowess, which has made him a rather difficult young man. I am grateful he's found such a strong woman to be his wife."

Wrapping her arms around Mitsuki, Uraraka couldn't help but notice she had a similar scent to Bakugo, but where the King's scent had a warm undertone, hers was more floral. Perhaps it was the fact that someone was acknowledging her or that someone showed her some form of comfort in this deeply biased situation, Ochaco felt a relief within her to have someone understand how she was feeling. Releasing her slowly, Uraraka gave a grateful bow, "Thank you for your kindness, your majesty."

"Why don't you call me 'okaa-san'?" Mitsuki insisted, smiling happily.

"Mother-" Bakugo fumed, noticing Uraraka's face flushing pink, "That's enough. She needs time to relax."

"And relax she shall!" Mitsuki exclaimed happily, "Katsuki, how about you be a good husband and fetch your future bride's ladies to help her get dressed?"

Uraraka looked around, nervously, "I appreciate the kindness, but I can get dressed without help. I'm not sore from the fight. Um… where are my clothes?"

The Beast King scuffed, "Your outfit was cut up so I have Mina mending it for you."

"I can't go walking around in a nightgown, King Bakugo!" Uraraka exclaimed, covering herself nervously with her hands.

"Katsuki," he corrected, "And I'll send for the attendants to assist you."

"But I don't have my bag with my other clothes! I'm sure Deku or Iida grabbed it for me. If you could just let me go see them I can grab them."

"No."

"Katsuki, let her be!" Mitsuki chided, "My dear, let me dress you. It would make me so happy as your future mother-in-law to do so."

Despite her anxiety, Ochaco didn't want to seem ungrateful or snub her future mother-in-law. She nodded slowly in agreement and watched Bakugo leave the room

"Is he kind to you, Ochaco?" Mitsuki asked, "I know he has a temper, but he is a good man and a good King. He may be a ferocious warrior, but know he'd never harm you."

Uraraka smiled sincerely, "He is definitely intense, to say the least, but he did promise me that he would never let anything happen to me. I believe him when he says that."

Mitsuki's eyebrow quirked in curiosity, "He promised to protect you?"

"Yes, ma'am, why do you ask?"

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors, Ochaco," Mitsuki began, "That the tribal leaders have tried to entice Katsuki. There's no shortage of beautiful, strong, and affluent women in the tribes within the Scorched Valley. Despite even being courted by one of the Princesses of Llari, Katsuki never took interest in any of them. He always swore he would never marry a woman who couldn't hold her own against him. There have been hundreds of hopeful women, some who came with gladiators and others who picked up the sword themselves, but Katsuki beat them all without much effort on his part," The Queen Mother's gaze became soft and endearing towards Uraraka, "So you see, my dear, I am taking such an interest in you because you've earned my Katsuki's respect and he acknowledges your strength. I did not believe I would see the day that a woman matched him in battle."

Uraraka could not help but feel pleased with herself and flattered by Bakugo's assertion, "I feel he's being overly generous when he says that I matched him."

"Regardless, that is what he has told our kingdom and therefore that is how you will be perceived." At that moment, four young ladies entered the room carrying large long boxes. They were dressed modestly, but Uraraka couldn't help but admired how even the servants wore stylish clothes. The one girl who was giving the orders and organizing the others had pink skin and beautiful gold eyes with black scleras. From her cloudy pink hair sprouted two golden horns that curled towards the sky, Uraraka had never seen a person who looked like her before.

"Tsu, Itsuka, Ibara, did you guys need help with laying those out?" the girl asked.

"We've got it, Mina!" The shorter girl with the long deep sea-green hair said as she pulled some garments from the boxes, laying them on the bed. Uraraka observed she was a very cute girl with a unique appearance. Her eyes were black, with long eyelashes that curled on the top and bottom. When she noticed Ochaco making a study of her, she smiled warmly, "Kero! It's nice to meet you, Lady Ochaco. My name is Tsuyu Asui, but you can call me Tsu."

"I'm Itsuka Kendo," the taller girl with the long red hair exclaimed, giving a friendly wave as she laid out the dresses from her boxes on the foot of the bed. Itsuka was beautiful, with fair skin and stunning blue eyes. Despite her cheerful disposition and current profession, the lean muscles on her body indicated she was a fighter. The other girl was cute, with deep green eyes and long green thorn-covered vines for her hair, "It's nice to meet you, my lady. I'm Ibara Shiozaki."

The pink girl bounced over, clasping Uraraka's hands, "And my name is Mina Ashido! Wow! So you're the woman who matched King Bakugo?!"

"That's me," Uraraka claimed, nervously.

Mina's smile grew, "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day! But you're really cute too! Are you sure you want to marry a grouch like our fearless leader?"

"I already offered her an out, Mina," Mitsuki giggled, "She seems steadfast and tough so I think she'll be fine."

"You certainly arrived here with quite the entourage," Itsuka remarked, winking at Uraraka, "I haven't seen such fine men walk through that landing platform in quite some time. Were those men your bodyguards, Lady Uraraka?"

Realizing that Itsuka was referring to Deku, Iida, and Todoroki, she sighed while shaking her head, "No, they're my friends and travel companions. We came here to borrow King Bakugo's King Sigil."

"The King Sigil?" Ibara began, "Why would you need King Bakugo's King Sigil? There are six others from far more cordial rulers who I'm sure would let you borrow theirs."

Uraraka smiled sheepishly, deciding to avoid the conversation, "I'll be sure to tell Deku and the others so they can plan to move on. I don't think he's going to give them his."

Deku had received the King Sigil from Edo thanks to All-Might and Todoroki took the King Sigil from Endorea, which left five remaining Sigils to be gathered. She found her heart sinking again at the thought of the world falling into darkness because Bakugo had decided to be stubborn and wanted to flaunt his prize. She knew she had to find a way to convince him to escort them to the Altar at Mount Woe and retrieve his King Sigil. "You all have a pretty critical opinion of your leader. Aren't you worried that's considered treason?"

Mitsuki began looking enthusiastically through the dresses the girls had laid out, "It's all in jest because I'm here."

"To be honest, King Bakugo is the best leader we've had and I've lived in Pyre all my life," Itsuka recalled warmly, "Things were a lot different before he came here. We never expected one so young to take on the old King. He was such a selfish prick and there was corruption running rapid, but Bakugo definitely went to some extremes when he took power. It was amazing."

Uraraka looked over at Mina, Tsu, and Ibara, "Have you three lived in Pyre your whole lives too?"

"No, I'm from the Mizu Tribe to the west on the coast of the Scorched Valley," Tsu began, "I'm sure you know King Bakugo's formal title is The Beast King. The reason for that is while most of the tribes in the Scorched Valley have a humanoid appearance, many derive from a fauna or flora of some sort. In my case, my tribe derives from amphibians, which makes us great for naval protection and combat."

"And I'm from the Tsuchi Tribe to the south, closer to where the Scorched Valley borders the Kingdom of Endorea. My people are derived from chloroform based life-forms." Ibara explained, "For example, my fighting style utilizes my thorny locks both as an attack weapon and a defensive shield. It grows back faster when I'm out in the sun."

"I'm from the same Tribe as Kirishima," Mina stated, "We're from the Vuur Tribe to the North West, closer to the Volcano Corridor. Our tribe descended from reptilian ancestry, hence why we can turn into dragons."

"Are all dragons from your tribe?" Uraraka asked.

"Oh, Gods no!" Mina huffed, "Dragons, pure dragons, can be complete assholes. They have no logic, they're completely primal, and tend to give those of us who are shape-shifters a bad name because you can't tell the difference until we turn back into humans!"

Mitsuki beamed proudly, "Each of these lovely ladies has been hand-picked by Katsuki to act as your ladies-in-waiting and protectors."

Uraraka became flustered, waving her hands about her again, "That's not really necessary."

"Yes, it is." Mina began, as her and the other girls' demeanors shifted suddenly from bubbly to serious, "You're going to be our Queen, Lady Ochaco. Your life is the most important treasure in our kingdom now. You've been long awaited and wanted. Honestly, I've never seen his majesty act this way about anyone."

"Think of it this way, Ochaco," Mitsuki said, wrapping her arm around Uraraka's shoulders gently, "Katsuki is King, which means he would likely have ended up in an arranged marriage of sorts anyway in the near future if you didn't come along. The last King and his house fell because he was not married, had no children, and was not well-loved by the people. He entered into this arrangement of his own will. Despite the tenacity of his ways, I will give him credit that he is true to his word. Each of these girls has faced Katsuki too and were deemed credited to protect you."

"So you've all fought King Bakugo?" Uraraka exclaimed. The girls all began shifting uncomfortably with wary smiles on their face, "How? Why?"

"I was friends with one of the King's Squadron Leaders, Tetsutetsu, who came here to challenge Bakugo because he thought the King had kidnapped his friend, Kirishima. When Tetsutetsu lost, I came because I thought he needed rescuing." Itsuka muttered.

"And then when I didn't see Itsuka for a month, I traveled here and challenged King Bakugo because I thought Itsuka was being held as a prisoner," Ibara added, sighing.

"And then I came and challenged King Bakugo because I thought he was holding Kirishima and Tetsutetsu prisoner and they're both from my tribe." Mina groaned, "As it turns out, we were all wrong but it's all Kirishima's fault."

Ochaco tilted her head to the side and looked at the girls quizzically, "Why was it Kirishima's fault?"

"He lost a bet." the three lamented in unison.

"So then you all got roped into serving King Bakugo because Kirishima lost a bet? What on earth happened?" Says the girl who agreed that the risk of ending up a trophy wife was a good gamble on, Ochaco cursed.

Mina shrugged in an irritated fashion, "He made a bet that he could beat King Bakugo for the throne and instead of killing him, King Bakugo made his condition if he won that Kirishima would have to serve him as his personal guard and floating carriage."

"I still remember when they brought Kirishima into the Healer's ward. We almost thought he might not make it. Tetsutetsu wasn't nearly as beat up. I think it's because Bakugo had figured out a more efficient way to take down a dragon." Tsu recalled.

"Wait, but you said you fought him too. How did you end up as a servant, Tsu?"

Tsu pointed to herself and smiled, "I told him I wanted to be the captain of the next new ship that was built and work up to being an admiral. He said I could have the job if I beat him."

Uraraka frowned, "That's awful. He made you give up your dreams."

Tsu blinked and waved her hand dismissively, "No, actually, I'm a captain. I was just called to the Palace by the King to serve you. We all were."

"You're all warriors?" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Of course and we were honored to give up our positions to come to serve you, Lady Ochaco." Ibara declared, "We may make comments about his nature, but it is all in jest and love as the Queen Mother stated. King Bakugo has done great things for us, our families, and our people."

"That's right, Lady Ochaco," Itsuka added, "Before him, the country was on the verge of civil war again. A century of peace between the six clans was almost broken because the previous King became too greedy and sought to exploit his position. Unfortunately, because of his generals, the other tribal leaders were not in a position to remove him or overpower him."

"What happened to the previous King?" Uraraka asked.

The room got quiet as all eyes turned to Mitsuki for permission to speak on what happened after Bakugo had taken power. The Queen Mother did not shy away from the conversation and stated plainly, "Katsuki did what was necessary to establish his power and route out the corruption. Heavy is the head that wears the crown."

For some reason, that thought made her sink into a deep sense of sorrow that bordered pity. While Bakugo had made Pyre into a strong Kingdom once again and his people loved him, to have stained his hands with so much blood at a young age made Uraraka's heartache. She couldn't imagine what must have been going through his head during that time - the focus to seize the throne, the worry about the tribal leaders revolting against him, and the pressure of fixing what had been wronged. It became more apparent to her why Bakugo valued one's convictions and strength over their social status or simple words.

To break the tension in the air, Mitsuki clapped and tugged Uraraka over to the bed to view the garments the girls had laid out. "What your favorite color, Ochaco? My husband designed these beautiful dresses so if they don't fit quite right, don't worry. Mina can help tailor them and worse case is if you want to piece some together then my husband will happily create a custom piece for you. But for now, we need to at least get you dressed to go for a stroll."

Ochaco felt like she was dreaming. Never in her life had she seen such stunning outfits and fine clothing. From the exquisite fabric to the details of the embroidery, she couldn't keep her eyes from darting around the bed, "I don't know if I can wear these."

"Of course you can, my dear! These are all for you! If they aren't your style then what kind of style do you like?" Mitsuki beamed.

Uraraka began twisting the strap of her nightgown nervously, "I don't really know. I've never really had a 'style' before." She confessed, "My father is a carpenter and my mother is a midwife. We've never had a lot of money to have nice clothes. Food on the table and the roof over our heads was the priority."

The women in the room all convened upon Ochaco with care and concern, "I'm sorry, Lady Ochaco! This must be a lot for you to take in." Tsu apologized. Uraraka shook her head with a small smile, "No, it's just this kind of thing makes me think that I'm just dressing up in a costume and I'm going to pretend to be a queen. It feels weird and I don't know how I'll handle it."

"Well hey," Mina gabbed, "I'm fixing your outfit from your battle with King Bakugo and should have it mended by the evening so I'll be sure to have that cleaned, pressed, and back to you by tomorrow evening at the latest."

"Thank you, Mina. I really appreciate that. The hood means a lot to me. It was my mom's when she went through her healing mage training and my grandmother wore it before her."

"For now, we can't have you parading around in a nightgown." Mitsuki chimed, starting to sort through the dresses laid out, "You never said your favorite color, my dear."

"I really like dark colors, but also pinks and purples," Ochaco replied.

Mitsuki pulled out a simple light-pink dress that was made of silk and flowed to the ground. Unlike the other garments, it had no embroidery, but instead was accented at the bottom with pearls sewn into the fabric, "This one."

The ladies squealed in agreement, fawning over the dress and exuberant with compliments on how it would look on her. They seized her nightgown and fitted her with fresh undergarments, placing the dress over her head and fastening the detached sleeves to pearl strands that held them to the halter top. Uraraka felt like she was wearing a cloud, it was cool and flowed elegantly down her figure, accenting her curves in a flattering fashion, but was still modest enough that she felt comfortable.

Mitsuki gently pulled Uraraka over to a full-length mirror that stood near the sitting area, standing beside her with pride. When Ochaco saw herself in the mirror, she felt herself become emotional. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked at Mitsuki, who rubbed her back reassuringly, "It's a lot to take in, Musume, but you'll adjust in time. Your mother will be here soon and I'm sure she'd love to spend time with all of us."

"M-Mom is coming?" Uraraka whispered, her voice perking up, "When?"

"Tetsutetsu flew out this morning to give them the news and bring them from Kajar." Itsuka said, her face beaming with a warm smile, "King Bakugo woke him up early to make sure he had a proper announcement and gifts to present to his future in-laws."

"Gifts?"

'Of course," Mitsuki started with a smile, "Katsuki said he wanted to receive your parents' blessing on the marriage and make sure they were provided for. He said that it was important for you to have them here for the ceremony. The priestess was an old biddy about the aisle, but it's important to you so I'm working with the planners to make sure something is arranged."

"Katsuki did all of that for me?" Ochaco's eyes began to brim with tears again.

Mitsuki smiled, placing a hand on Uraraka's shoulder, "My dear girl, your family will never go hungry again from this day forward."

It was the thought of her father and mother being taken care of that broke her composure. She had aspired to be a Master Mage and become a great hero so she could become more renowned and help them as soon as possible by providing extra money to ease their burdens. Now, in the face of her losing her freedom, she found salvation in the fact that Katsuki had ensured that her beloved parents would never struggle again.


	5. Chapter 5: Haste to the Heart

**Worth Any Price  
** _By: Marle_

 **Chapter 5: Haste to the Heart**

As Mitsuki and Uraraka departed for the dressmaker's shop, Uraraka became distracted by the buzz in the grand hall. Servants were decorating and running around, meanwhile, she noticed Iida, Midoriya, and Todoroki sitting at one of the long banquet tables. Midoriya had his forehead down on the table, while Iida held his head and appeared to be in pain.

"Deku! Iida!" Uraraka cried out, releasing her arm from Mitsuki to hurry to them.

"Oh, Good Morning, Uraraka. I'm surprised you're up and about." Prince Shouto observed, sipping on a cup of tea.

"Uraraka," Iida groaned, not looking up at her, "Are you feeling better? We were worried when King Bakugo wouldn't let us come to see you or bring you your things."

Uraraka looked at her friends, confused as to what their conditions were, especially given that Todoroki surveyed their companions and his face fell, "They prepared a welcome banquet on the fly for us to welcome me. It's been a very busy place around here since we arrived yesterday morning. They've sent out messengers to every corner of the Kingdom and to the neighboring ones. I'm sure it's the first time some of the foreign dignitaries have ever been in the Scorched Valley, let alone the Kingdom of Pyre. Envoys started arriving already from the clans and neighboring Kingdoms. Apparently, my father is on his way..."

"Iida, Deku, what's wrong with you two?" Ochaco asked, genuinely concerned as both men barely acknowledged her, "Did you need me to cast a panacea or healing spell?"

"Kacchan's Guards insisted we drink mead and eat with them last night. They were asking about the Sigils of the Gods and why we were gathering them." Deku moaned, "I think they thought if we drank with them too much we'd start spilling more details."

"Oh dear," Uraraka sighed, then turning to Todoroki, "Prince Shouto, did you abstain last evening and keep an eye on them and their mouths?"

Todoroki continued sipping his tea calmly, "No, I drank with them."

"You did?" she asked, "Then how are you okay?"

"I have a high tolerance," He admitted. Shouto leaned under the table, pulling out Uraraka's bag and staff, "Here, Uraraka. I figured you'd want these."

"Thank you, Prince Shouto," Uraraka said, taking her bag and staff, cradling them slightly.

"I've got this, Lady Ocacho. I'll have one of our peers take your belongings back to your chambers." Ibara offered, taking Uraraka's belongings. Before Uraraka could protest, she had already approached one of the servants, who took the items and left in the direction of her room.

Uraraka couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by no one letting her do anything on her own or by herself anymore.

"I should've never had any of that mead," Iida lamented, his attention finally coming to Uraraka. His sunken eyes perked up a little as he surveyed his companions new attire, "Uraraka, you're-"

Deku turned his head to the side so he could see her. His face became flustered as he surveyed Uraraka's beauty. It was the first time in their travels together that the gentlemen had seen her in anything formal or traditionally feminine. Up until this moment, they had only seen her in her traveling clothes.

"What?" Uraraka asked, trying to keep calm as she noticed their study of her. She felt hands fall upon her shoulders, turning to see Mitsuki smiling at her hungover companions. "Isn't she lovely, boys?"

"Mrs. Bakugo," Midoriya moaned, lifting his head pathetically, "It's been awhile. I'm really sorry you had to see me like this as our first reunion in a few years."

Mitsuki shifted her glance at each boy for a moment, taking in the state Iida and Deku were in as compared to the composed and collect Todoroki, "Midoriya, it's been too long, sweetie! How's your mother doing?"

"She's well." He replied, blinking longer than normal as he tried to shake the sensitivity of light to his eyes, "She was very excited that I finally had my magical powers manifest and could begin my journey into manhood."

"Magic, eh? Well, that's great. I know Katsuki used to tease the hell out of you because you couldn't use any. I remember you trying so hard to at least be able to use magic scrolls when we left three years ago, "Mitsuki placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, "Did Katsuki put you in this state?"

"No, ma'am, his guards were just being hospitable and we over-indulged."

"You're referring to Sero, Kaminari, and Kirishima, correct?" Mitsuki asked, her tone changing as she raised an eyebrow.

Iida nodded his head slowly, "Those would be the three who kept our glasses full into the night."

"I see," The Queen Mother observed, "What kept you boys up all night?"

On the opposite side of the hall, Bakugo entered near where his table was with Kirishima a few strides behind him. He was surveying the preparations of the Great Hall when he noticed his mother, Ochaco, and her entourage speaking to Deku and his friends at the other end. Despite his agenda and disinterest in what the band of idiots was up to, his feet seemed to have other plans as he turned and headed in their direction.

"My lord?" Kirishima looked past Bakugo, noticed Uraraka then smirked.

As Bakugo walked towards the group, he found himself fixated on Uraraka. She seemed to be glowing from the sunlight reflecting off of the soft pink fabric and the light catching the pearls embroidered into the skirt. There was a hollow heaviness in his chest as he felt his heartbeat start to increase. The sensation immediately heightened his senses.

He wasn't fighting or training.

So why did it feel like it was becoming harder to breathe?

Why couldn't he slow down his heartbeat?

Despite entering earshot of the conversation, he didn't hear a word of what they were talking about. When she turned her head and looked him directly in the eyes, everything else in the room disappeared for a split second. As her attention focused on him and her lips parted to a genuine smile, Bakugo felt the air leave his lungs.

"Kirishima," he muttered so only the two of them could hear, "Something doesn't feel right."

"What's up, sir?" Kirishima's face shifted to concern as he moved in front of Bakugo, surveying his King. Bakugo never got sick or complained about anything. Nothing shook him, nothing scared him so for him to say that something wasn't feeling right stirred a sense of worry in Kirishima until he noticed Bakugo's face was slightly flustered, "Do you have a fever? What's wrong?"

"My chest hurts and it's hard to breathe," Bakugo replied, his eyes not leaving Uraraka. The scarlet-haired defender glanced back over his shoulder at the smiling Uraraka, who then turned her attention back to her companions she and Mitsuki were speaking to. When the situation clicked on what was happening, Kirishima tried to suppress a laugh, much more-so his ecstatic grin.

"You'll be fine, my lord," Kirishima reassured him as they approached the group. Bakugo let out an annoyed growl, his eyes darting over to Deku then back to Uraraka, "Lady Ochaco, you look lovely in that dress."

"Thank you, Kirishima. Okaa-san picked it out for me. I have no sense of style so I kind of just let the girls make me their doll for the day." she said, grasping her skirt while swaying back and forth slowly, "It feels like I'm wearing a cloud."

Her gaze shifted to Bakugo, who raised his head slightly to appear unshaken. Mitsuki grinned mischievously, "And what do you think of your lovely bride-to-be's dress, Katsuki?"

"It suits you." He replied, keeping his voice even and steady.

Ochaco walked over to him, standing before him with a soft expression on her face. Involuntarily, Bakugo straightened up and froze, feeling his face become hot and butterflies in his stomach and chest. Kirishima and Mitsuki pursed their lips and exchanged glances, meanwhile, Bakugo felt a stirring agitation growing. He couldn't figure out what was going on, why he disrupted his day to see her, or why his body was responding to her smile and closeness. There would be plenty of time they would spend together once they were married and he had too much to do to just stand there with her.

"Can we talk later?" She asked, in a meek voice, "Just the two of us?"

"There's a hell of a lot to do today, Ochaco. Your parents should be arriving any minute now and from there you need to go get your dress fitted."

"Before this evening, please?"

For everyone else, Bakugo's temper would've flared in anger and reiterated his final word, but the weird sensations in his chest seemed to calm when he spoke to her, "... Fine. By the time you're done with your fitting, I should be down by the lake finishing up my cleansing ritual."

Uraraka nodded, "Thank you."

Kaminari entered the room, bowing to Bakugo and his mother, "Your graces, Tetsutetsu just returned with Lady Ochaco's parents."

"We get to meet your family!" Mina squeed, hugging Uraraka from behind.

"I guess this means we should pull ourselves together," Iida remarked, nudging Midoriya. Deku shook his head as he stood slowly. Todoroki got out of his chair, joining the girls as Iida and Deku sauntered over.

Daringly, Uraraka reached out to Bakugo, grabbing his arm and gently locking hers with his. To her surprise, he didn't make a fuss or yank away. Instead, Bakugo quietly put his opposite hand on her arm, stood up tall, and lead her ahead of the group. Kirishima offered his arm to Mitsuki, who took it, to serve as the Queen Mother's escort.

Watching her son walk arm-in-arm with the woman he deemed worthy to be his Queen made her heart flutter with joy. She leaned into Kirishima and whispered in his ear, "Do you think they'll make a good match?"

"I think he's already grown quite fond of her," he replied, "But I'll do my best to counsel him because - well - I don't think he has any idea on what love is or any concept of romance."

Mitsuki rolled her eyes, "He was never interested in any of that. The best I did was make him take dance lessons because he would need some redeeming quality to attract a woman. He only went through to them because his teacher said it'd make him a better fighter. Please, Eijiro, help him. "

"I'll do what I can, but the rest is up to them to decide."

When they reached the foyer leading to the landing platform, Tetsutetsu walked with Uraraka's Father and Mother at his side. The two were looking around, flabbergasted and astonished in the wonder of the palace.

"Mom! Dad" Ochaco shouted, letting go of Bakugo's arm and running to meet her parents.

"Ochaco!" Uraraka's mother cried, hugging her daughter tightly, "Sweetheart, what's going on?"

"This dragon appeared and turned into a man, who brought gold and gifts with an invitation saying you were getting married to a king!" Her father chimed in, "What's this about?"

A nervous laugh escaped Uraraka's mouth, "Well, I'm getting married."

"What?" They exclaimed in unison.

Uraraka put on her best smile, turning back to Bakugo, "Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, King Katsuki Bakugo of the Scorched Valley."

Bakugo stepped forward, approaching Mr. and Mrs. Uraraka with his shoulders back and head held high. Mitsuki, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Deku watched with baited breath, praying he would not do anything rude or offensive to his future in-laws. To everyone's surprise, Bakugo bowed to them, "Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Uraraka. I trust your journey here was easy."

"Well, I've never ridden on the back of a dragon before," Mrs. Uraraka giggled.

"Your Highness, I think there must be a mistake," Mr. Uraraka began.

Bakugo raised his eyebrow, controlling his features to mask his mild irritation at the question, "And that would be?"

"Your Highness, we're not rich by any means, we're not of nobility, nor are we even aristocracy." he continued, "We were very grateful to receive your gifts and gold, however, I believe somehow you might have gotten the wrong impression. Our daughter is our princess, but not in a royal sense by any means. There is nothing we could offer you as a dowry for her, much less anything that would be suitable for someone of your position, King Bakugo."

"I'm aware of these things," Bakugo said, "However, I didn't decide to marry your daughter on the presumption that she was rich or from a royal bloodline."

"Then why? And why so fast?" Mrs. Uraraka asked, her voice full of concern, "We're happy if it's what makes her happy, but this all seems so quick. I mean, how did you two even meet? Ochaco has never been to court and there are no royal events in our town."

"I met her on the battlefield when she came into my kingdom with her companions." Katsuki replied, with a smile, shifting his gaze to Ochaco, "Your daughter is the first woman to match me in battle. It was her strength that enraptured me, but it is her kindness, compassion, and ability to inspire others that is why I am determined to marry her."

Kaminari leaned into Kirishima and Mitsuki, "Did either of you think he was capable of talking like a normal human being for longer than five minutes? Because this Bakugo is actually behaving like a King should to his guests."

Mitsuki smiled, shaking her head slowly, "I'm just astonished he's trying to impress them. He's scared as hell right now."

Uraraka felt her face grow warm hearing speak Bakugo highly of her. Despite knowing that this arrangement was a means to an end for him, she wondered if what he was saying was his true feelings. She shook her head slightly, dismissing the thought.

Uraraka's mother looked at her, lovingly, "Sweetheart, is that true?"

Ochaco nodded, clasping her mother's hands, "And we can provide you and dad a good life from now on. You don't need to work anymore if you don't want to."

Uraraka's mother looked at her daughter with searching eyes. The whirlwind of their morning and traveling to Pyre had left her and her husband in a fatigued state, despite the day still being young. Uraraka had always been a romantic at heart, often reading stories about princesses and fairy tales as a girl. As a young woman, her daughter became focused on her magic studies and practices, working her way into the prestigious mage academy in Kajar. However, things had changed a few months ago. While at class one day, Uraraka was called to the Seer of Kajar and told something that made Ochaco immediately come home and pack for a journey. Despite the concern of her parents, Uraraka insisted it was a quest to help her improve her magic abilities and would help them as a family. She never imagined that her daughter could be inferring this kind of situation, "So, your journey ends here, Ochaco?"

It took every ounce of control of her face to keep her smile held, but her mother's words struck a chord and a painful sting burned in her chest, "This is the start of a new one, mother."

Mitsuki moved from Kirishima and approached Ochaco's parents, "Greetings! My name is Mitsuki Bakugo, I'm Katsuki's mother. It's lovely to meet you both."

Ochaco's mother's eyes widened as she looked Mitsuki over, taking her outreached hand. "Thank you for taking care of Ochaco. I'm Haruhi Uraraka and this is my husband, Tamaki Uraraka. Your outfit is stunning, your grace."

"We were just on our way to go get Ochaco fitted for her wedding dress," Mitsuki grinned, "So it's perfect timing for you to have arrived now."

"Dress?"

"Yeah, mom."

Katsuki cleared his throat and turned towards his silver guard, "Tetsutetsu."

"Sir?" Tetsutetsu saluted, his stance straight with vigor.

"Find some way to entertain Prince Shouto and his companions until this evening," he ordered, glaring at Todoroki, Iida, and Midoriya, "Take Ochaco's father to one of the guest suites and make sure her parents have clothes for the evening festivities and tomorrow. Whatever they need, make sure that the servants know to get it for them, am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, my King!"

"W-wait," Tamaki began, turning to Bakugo, "I appreciate the gesture, but if the ladies are going to be busy, then I'd like to help out around here if I can."

"I'm sure Tetsutetsu can help you find something to do." Bakugo replied, "If you'll excuse me. Kirishima, we have things to take care of."

"Yes, your highness." Kirishima acknowledged, turning to Uraraka, "Have a good morning, Lady Ochaco!"

"You too," Uraraka replied, smiling softly. Despite the situation at hand, she was grateful Kirishima was so kind and courteous towards her.

Tetsutetsu nodded to his friend and gestured to the other gentlemen, "If you would please, follow me this way."

Tamaki walked over, giving Haruhi and Ochaco quick kisses on the forehead before following Tetsutetsu. Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki lingered before following. As they followed a few strides behind Bakugo and Kirishima as they made their way back to the Great Hall, Mr. Uraraka called out, "Your Highness,"

Bakugo halted, turning calmly back towards his future father-in-law, "Yes?"

"Ochaco is my only child. Her mother and I are very proud of the young woman she has become." He stated, "I can tell you're a man of a reserve, but I'm hoping you're willing to tell me the truth in regards to the question I'm about to ask."

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Bakugo looked intently at Tamaki, "What question is that?"

Tamaki took a few steps towards Katsuki, his eyes filled with a genuine concern and a focus that the King had seen in his daughter's eyes, "Do you love her?"

"Come again?"

"Are you in love with my daughter, your highness?" he replied, his voice increasing in volume slightly. Kirishima watched Bakugo intently, despite his composed features, he could tell the question took his King off-guard. "I know how court-life works. I may be a humble carpenter, but we commoners hear things too. I don't want her to just be another woman here in your palace."

Bakugo's initial reaction was to defend his honor at the insinuation Uraraka's father was making, but he managed to quell his flared temper. This inquiry was not about him, but the plea of a concerned father for his daughter. "How much do you know about me, Mr. Uraraka?" he asked.

"I know you're one of the youngest rulers of the Kingdoms on our continent, but I also know what you did to become King of this realm." Tamaki's voice shook, not quite in anger but not in fear either, "This Kingdom is a known fortress, but is rumored to be a utopia in the middle of hell on earth. I will admit I was surprised to see green before we landed. That being said, you've got quite a reputation of ruling with an iron fist. I understand that the way things work around here might be different than what we're used to in Kajar, but Ochaco is a good woman. She deserves to live a good life full of happiness and joy - to be loved by the man she pledges the rest of her life to," His fists clenched as his gaze narrowed on Bakugo, who had become visibly uncomfortable by the conversation, "So I ask you again - are you in love with Ochaco?"

"She has not been here long, Mr. Uraraka," Bakugo began, trying to formulate the words to explain his thinking. The last thing this man wanted to hear was his daughter had bet her freedom to get what she wanted and lost, but Bakugo needed to give some sort of answer. For a man who was usually quick-witted and sharp-tongued in his responses, Bakugo found himself struggling to find the words he needed to tell Ochaco's father, "However, I am confident I will grow to love her. I understand your concern for her happiness and I know the reputation that those in power can have, especially against those who have none. But I want you to know that your daughter will never want as my wife. I will do everything in my power to ensure she is well taken care of and I will dedicate my life to her and her alone."

"How do I know that?"

Bakugo smirked in amusement, his true nature peeking through his staged composure, "You're welcome to stay and watch me as long as you want."

Uraraka stood before a full-length mirror, staring at herself in disbelief. At her side was Bakugo's father, Masaru, pinning the dress in various spots to make sure it fit her properly. He looked up at her with a kind smile and asked, "How does that feel, Ochaco? Not too loose?"

"No, it feels fine," she replied.

Mitsuki and Haruhi sat a few feet away in a small sitting area, sipping tea as they watched Masaru work. Ibara, Itsuka, Tsu, and Mina stood on the other side of the room, next to the mirror, looking at the woman who would soon be their Queen.

"You look beautiful, Lady Ochaco," Ibara chimed.

"That dress looks like it was made for you!" Itsuka exclaimed.

But it wasn't, Uraraka thought bitterly. The dress was one of the most beautiful garments she had ever seen. The dress was pure white with a deep scarlet trail down the center and sheer sleeves. Its cool fabric hung off her body, with a sweet-heart shaped top that was a little low-cut for her comfort, but as Masura pinned the dress to her figure, she couldn't help but feel beautiful.

"Now, you'll have the bracelets with the rubies on the tops of your hands," Masura started, "And we'll attach you train once we hem the dress to make sure it's not too long and you're comfortable walking in it. Ladies, I'll be sure to show you how to pin up the dress and train in the back once we finish those additions tomorrow."

"This is so exciting!" Mina clapped.

"Do you mind including a sewing kit? If we have a mishap then we can fix the dress without removing her from the reception." Tsu requested.

Masura nodded, snapping his fingers to his apprentices, "That's not a problem. Hey, can you go get the jewels?"

One of the reasons that the tribal leaders seemed content to keep Bakugo in power was their desire to expand the Kingdom's reach and trade. With this in mind, Bakugo relocated his parents to Pyre and charged his father assisting in the project. Bakugo's father was an affluent merchant, well known for dressing the rich and wealthy of the Eight Kingdoms, and knew how to create the prosperous business. The King's father had taken time out of his busy schedule to personally attend to the alterations of his future daughter-in-law's wedding dress.

Uraraka's mother walked over, taking her daughter's hands and giving a gentle squeeze, "You look beautiful, Ochaco." her eyes misted slightly, "You look like… well, a Queen."

Ochaco smiled, her eyes watering as well as she leaned down, putting her forehead against her mother's. She could find some happiness in this situation, even if it was just the glow on her parent's faces to see her married.

Masura walked over to Mitsuki, giving her a light kiss before turning back to Ochaco and her mother, "When Katsuki said he had found a woman who matched him in battle, I never would've imagined a woman like her."

Mitsuki gave Masura's hand a light squeeze, "She is quite remarkable though. And I've never seen Katsuki behave the way he does around her. You should've seen him. He was so polite to her parents when they arrived this morning."

"Katsuki? Polite?" Masura asked, warily.

Mitsuki laughed lightly, "Trust me, I would not have believed it if I had not seen it for myself."

Masura's apprentice returned with a large box and stood before Uraraka. Crossing over to Ochaco and her mother, Masura gestured for Haruhi to stand beside her daughter for the unveiling. The apprentice opened the box's lid and tilted it towards the ladies. Both of their eyes widened as they gasped at the sight. Curious, Ochaco's guards peered over their lady's shoulder and joined her and her mother in gawking. Inside, sitting in a royal blue cushion was a series of gold accessories that were the most opulent jewelry they had ever seen. It was jewelry fit for a Queen. The box contained a circlet with rubies and diamonds embedded in it, a pair of ruby earrings, necklace, and bracelets, "These are the Queen's jewels, Ochaco. These are what you'll be wearing at your wedding tomorrow evening."

She was breathless, making a small squeak as she struggled to formulate the words, "I don't know if I can wear these. They're so beautiful."

Masura blinked with a perplexed, but soft expression on his face, "My dear girl, you're beautiful too."

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in all of my life!" Mina exclaimed, "They're going to look amazing on you, Lady Ochaco!"

Mitsuki stood up and moved over, peering at the pieces, "So Haruhi, I think we should find some pieces for you this afternoon. Girls, you need to get your formal wear together and pieces as well."

Uraraka's guards' eyes lit up with excitement, "You mean we get to go shopping?"

"Sort of," Mitsuki replied with a smile, "Think of it as borrowing."

Haruhi looked at Ochaco then back at Mitsuki, "Are you sure? I don't usually wear jewelry except for my wedding ring, so I don't mind."

The Queen Mother embraced Uraraka's mother warmly, then pulled back with a gentle smile, "This is our children's wedding day. We should celebrate and look our best, especially as we meet the dignitaries this evening and introduce you to the court."

"If you insist," Haruhi replied with gratitude.

"Now then," Mitsuki clapped her hands together and turned her attention to Ochaco, "Musume, I believe Katsuki said to meet him once we were done here. Let me take care of your mother for the afternoon and enjoy some family bonding. Have the girls escort you back to the palace and then we'll take care of dressing them from there."

Ochaco nodded, her attention turning back to the mirror. She made a study of herself, straightening her posture and raising her chin in confidence. Originally, she had dreaded the whole arrangement, but with the kindness of Bakugo's parents and her own being with her, she felt her anxiety fading. As the women chartered the tentative plans, Ochaco wondered what Bakugo would think when he saw her in this dress.

Her body and mind were exhausted and it was only early afternoon. Uraraka rubbed her temples as she walked down the path Tsu had directed her to in order to meet Bakugo by the lake. She was hoping to spend a little more time with her mother and was surprised how fast the dress fitting went. _I guess when everything is already picked out for you it doesn't take so long_ , Uraraka lamented. None of this was how she had imagined preparing for her wedding as a girl. She imagined a romantic proposal with her future husband professing his undying love and devotion to her, a pretty ring, and having fun with the planning of the wedding; the idea of trying on fancy dresses and the excitement of the approaching day. Instead, Bakugo had directly refused a formal proposal, everything was already chosen for her, and her family was thrown into the situation with expedited urgency. Although, Uraraka was grateful for the enthusiasm of her personal guards, as well as the kindness and guidance of Mitsuki. Her mother and future mother-in-law seemed to be getting on well and warming up to one another, which made her feel at ease about the blending of the families. Her heart wouldn't stop aching though. It was obvious upon her first impression that Bakugo was not a warm or affectionate individual, but she was pleasantly surprised at his behavior with her parents. Her thoughts trailed back to the night before with the conviction of his promises to her and the way he had brushed her lips, which caused her body to grow hot and that strange feeling to grow inside her again.

"What's going on?" she cried, lightly slapping her cheeks, "Why am I feeling so weird?" She whined quietly to herself as she round the Palace wall. The trail opened to a large series of gardens, with the cobblestone path becoming lined with pillars that lead down to a large lake, where she noticed someone swimming in it. Assuming it was Bakugo, she continued towards her destination but her attention turned to the flora of the Palace gardens. There were beautiful flowers of various colors, some in tones that Uraraka had never seen before. It surprised her, especially given the exterior terrain outside of the walls, how they were bright and thriving with a pleasant floral scent in the air. For as focused on strength as the culture was, they deeply embraced the importance of respecting the resources and aesthetics that the earth provided. When she looked back at the lake, her gaze scanned the surface and around the edge of the pool of water. Bakugo was nowhere to be found, which made her brow furrow. _When did he get out and how did I miss him? Wait_ , her heart dropped, picked up her skirt, and bolted towards the lake, _There's no way, he can't be trapped under water, what if he went too deep? Or hit his head? He could be drowning!  
_

She tore off her detached sleeves before splashing into the water, taking a big inhale as she prepared to shallow dive in. Before her feet left the ground, a gush of water splashed up into her face, up her nose, and disoriented her focus. Uraraka wiped the water from her eyes and looked up, realizing she was face-to-face with Bakugo. "You're okay?!"

"What the hell are you going on about?" He scoffed, "Of course I'm okay… the fuck I wouldn't be?"

"I was walking down here, then I looked away, and when I looked back you weren't there so I thought maybe-" she cried before her eyes trailed downwards. His unruly hair was saturated, dripping onto his chiseled frame. It was the first time she had seen his body close up and in the light. Bakugo's body looked like he was sculpted from marble, though scars adorned all over his torso and arms. As her eyes trailed down his toned abdomen, admiring the crease that began above his hips and led a V-shaped path downwards. Her gaze continued down temporarily before she realized he was naked before her, at which time her eyes immediately darted up to meet his amused expression and smoldering eyes. Mortified, Uraraka screamed, covering her face and turning away, "I thought you were drowning! Why are you naked?!"

"Dammit, Ochaco! Why are you screaming?!" He yelled, leaning his head to one side, shaking gently to jar the water from his ears, "It's not my fault you came running in like an idiot and failed to notice that my fucking clothes were hanging over there. Though," gently he traced his fingers along her jawline, tilting her head up, she parted her fingers, on one hand, face flustered, and eyes fuming, "It was sweet that you were worried about me, my _darling_." The way he said that to her made the weird feeling stir again inside of her, causing a noise to escape her lips that took them both by surprise.

Daringly, Bakugo approached her, gently pulling her hands from Uraraka's face. Her breathing was labored and she forced herself to remain fixated on his face, refusing to explore downward further, "Oy, Ochaco…"

"Will you _please_ put some clothes on?" Uraraka pleaded, tearing her gaze away as her cheeks heated further.

As he moved away to retrieve his clothes, Bakugo laughed as he reached for his trousers, "I hate to break it to you, my darling, but nudity isn't something that's a big deal around here. I'm surprised, though, especially since you know healing magic. Didn't you have to learn anatomy to become versed in the spellcraft?"

"I've seen _anatomical drawings_!" she emphasized, "Not a stark naked man in front of me! The point of healing magic is to heal someone alive, ergo, someone who would be more likely wearing something than say a cadaver! I was studying healing - not necromancy!"

He gave her a lazy smirk as he dressed, "Not that I'd judge you otherwise, but it's not exactly fucking earth-shattering to find you're still a maid."

"Of course I'm a maid, you scoundrel!" Uraraka practically screamed, "I'm so glad my inexperience is endearing to you since I'm sure you've had your fill of women."

Bakugo's amusement completely disappeared from his face as he shrugged nonchalantly, "I've known a woman's touch, but not a woman's warmth."

"What does that mean?" Uraraka retorted, her voice cracking more than she anticipated.

"I haven't fucked anyone, Ochaco" he grunted bluntly, pulling his cloak around his shoulders.

Uraraka shook her head, folding her arms across her chest, "Must you be so vulgar about it?"

"Have you any fucking idea how many rulers have had to deal with illegitimate children and the legalities of providing for said offspring?" Bakugo stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Not to mention navigating the damn relationship with the child's mother - if it's even yours. That's not even considering if they ever fucking wed and have recognized heirs and then shit becomes a fiasco on who is going to ascend the throne or they try to overpower the government later on. The risks outweigh the fleeting pleasure of the moment."

Uraraka staired, somewhat astonished and dumbfounded by his reasoning. As she processed his justification, the logic was focused and sound, "That makes sense. You certainly have a very clinical way of looking at intercourse."

Bakugo replaced his necklaces around his neck, looking at her intently as he did, "If a man can't fucking control his impulses, regardless of if it is lust or blood-lust, then he is weak."

Despite the aggressiveness in his tone, Ochaco was impressed by his convictions. Somewhere inside of her, she felt a sense of relief that she didn't have to give some basis of comparison to him when they would be intimate. _When_. The weird feeling crept in again, making her body feel warm and a strange sensation radiate from her core.

"You said had something you wanted to talk to me about," Bakugo stated.

"Y-Yes, I wanted to-" when his calloused fingertips touched her lips and gently silenced her, Uraraka's rich brown eyes met his ruby ones with a questioning gaze.

"Not here," He said quietly, his hand tracing down her side to grasp her hand. Gently, Bakugo tugged her to follow, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips, "You ripped off your sleeves. I guess I'll have to improvise because you're going to want them where I'm taking you."

"It's really hot today," Uraraka remarked, as they paused. Bakugo's attention turned towards the sky, his eyes scanning the clouds intently. She felt a strange magic aura begin to emanate from his body, while the temperature of his hand increased significantly, almost to the point she wanted to pull away. As a dragon's roar echoed from the skies, Ochaco looked up to see the silhouette of the beast descend from the heavens. Recognizing the red dragon as Kirishima, she relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. Katsuki led her to him before releasing her hand, climbing onto the nape of Kirishima's neck. Extending his arm to her, he gestured for her to join him, "What's going on?"

"You were out cold the last time you rode Kirishima," he chuckled, "So that first ride didn't count as your experience riding a dragon."

Uraraka extended out her lip, faking a pout, "Whose fault was it that I was out?"

"Yours, but that was because you went all out on me," he boasted proudly, "I wouldn't have had it any other way. C'mon, I have something I want to show you." Her curiosity took over her anxiety as Ochaco took his hand and he pulled her up to him. When she began to sit behind him, Katsuki grabbed her waist and yanked her in front to sit in between his legs. Before Uraraka could protest, Bakugo pulled her to him so her back rested against his chest, draping his cloak around them. "Relax and trust me."

"What did you want to show me?" she asked, her voice trembling with anticipation. Wrapping an arm around her waist, while the other moved to have his free hand rest on Kirishima's skin, Katsuki leaned into her, lips gently caressing Ochaco's earlobe as he purred into her ear, "Our Kingdom."


	6. Chapter 6: Such Selfish Prayers

**Worth Any Price**

 _By: Marle_

 **Chapter 6: Such Selfish Prayers**

The rush of the ascent into the heavens made Uraraka's eyes dance with wonder as the clouds went from distant puffs to appearing like soft waves upon the seas. The air transitioned from heated and humid to cool and crisp in a matter of seconds as Kirishima climbed higher into the sky. Bakugo wrapped his arms around Uraraka, who giggled as she grasped at his warm cloak.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed, looking around.

"You want amazing?" Bakugo asked, grasping Uraraka's hand, then guiding it to Kirishima's scales. She felt a warmth emit from his hand and radiate into her own. When she looked ahead, her vision changed to radiate color and energy that she had never seen before. It was like she could see the magic of the world flowing through the air.

"What is this?" Uraraka asked.

"It's an ability that only the Beast King has. It's called 'Dragon Sight'."

"'Dragon Sight'? Kirishima is this what you see?!" Kirishima roared in confirmation. She smiled, "I can't believe it. It's like I'm seeing all the mana of the world flowing through the air."

As they drifted through the sky, Uraraka glanced down at the earth below. The Scorched Valley had deep red and orange canyons with foliage and flora unique to it. She had heard of the inhospitable terrain, but from above it was beautiful, even more so with Kirishima's eyes.

"Is this power how you talk to Kirishima as a dragon?"

"Any beast, be it animal or a shapeshifter" he replied, "Griffons, wolves, horses, dragons, and even smaller beasts like dogs and cats. It's been a complete shit learning process to master. I can't just look at a beast and it starts doing what I want it to do. It requires a hell of a lot of concentration and focus. In contrast, I can't control a shapeshifter when they're in their normal form. For example, I can't impose my will on Kirishima when he's a human, nor can I hear his thoughts or give him directions."

"You seemed to be able to summon Kirishima. Can you call other beasts to you?" Uraraka asked. Bakugo smirked and turned his focus to the horizon. She felt the strange magic aura begin to emanate from him again before he moved away from her, removing his cloak and wrapping it around her. The Dragon Sight faded as soon as his body left from her and it became clear the ability to utilize it had something to do with his proximity. To her dismay, he walked out onto the crown of Kirishima's head and turned back to look at her. As an amused smirk played his lips, Bakugo held out his arms to the side and fell backward into the abyss. Uraraka cried out, crawling over to the edge of Kirishima's neck and peering over nervously.

To her relief, Bakugo shot up on the back of a Griffon, who climbed into the air above them. She watched in awe as he maneuvered the animal through the sky, doing barrel rolls, and diving. The acrobats made Ochaco's heart skip a beat both in amazement and in concern. Observing her reaction, Bakugo couldn't help but laugh. It was not out of amusement at her concern, but out of joy, which was a foreign feeling for him. Ochaco started laughing as well, more so in relief that Katsuki didn't just dive off a dragon to his death. Kirishima descended slightly, allowing for other magical beasts to fly beside him. She had never seen anything like it. A smaller dragon flew up just under Bakugo, who jumped down onto the beast's back. He balanced carefully across its wingspan before floating in the updraft over to another griffon before flying back over to Kirishima and joining her again, "You summoned all of them?"

"The ones that were close, anyway." Katsuki chuckled, pulling her back to sit down with him again. This time she settled against him with no surprise or struggle and, to his pleasure, she leaned back so her head rested in the crook of his neck. As the beasts dispersed into separate directions, the white noise of their growls and calls dissipated into the distance from whence they came.

"It's so quiet up here," she commented, "Did you want your cloak back?"

"Keep yourself wrapped in it, I don't feel the cold when I'm up here," he replied, "It's the only time I get to be alone."

"It must be hard to be king."

"Honestly," Bakugo admitted, "If I had to go back and do it all over again, I wouldn't have done this shit, that's for sure."

"But I thought it was all you ever wanted?" she asked.

Thoughtlessly, he sighed heavily "So did I."

"You've done a lot of good things, Katsuki, and you should be proud of that."

"I know damn well I'm a good king. I wouldn't settle for anything less than the best." he boasted.

Uraraka shook her head, patting his cheek lightly, "That's not what I meant. I mean your subjects love you - genuinely. Despite what you would say, you are a good person. You didn't have to take care of my parents or be so kind to me. You could've been a tyrant about it all."

Bakugo sneered, "I told you I have no intention of having an unhappy wife."

Her smile disarmed his gruff exterior, "And I'm grateful to that."

He shook his head to dismiss the thoughts that crept in and placed his hand on Kirishima again, "I have one other thing I want to show you."

The dragon took a sharp turn, flying lower as he did. Before them, Uraraka recognized the area as the Volcano Corridor. The sky above the area was black with smoke from the oozing volcanoes and the air drastically changed from cool to hot. Hastily, she pulled off his cloak and began fanning herself, "It's stifling here. How do you stand it?"

"You get used to it," he stated. As they approached a clearing, Uraraka saw they were approaching a large mountain in front of them. Below, rivers of lava made ground travel impossible, flowing in and around pools of the earth's molten core. Though she trusted Bakugo, Uraraka couldn't help but feel uneasy. This environment was a stark contrast to the cool air and blue skies they Kirishima took them to the summit, landing on a cliff that jutted from the mountainside. Bakugo picked up his cloak, hopped off Kirishima, then turned back lifting his arms to help Uraraka slide down. Noticing he was not changing, she looked back at Kirishima, who laid down and looked at her.

"Kirishima? You're not coming?" she asked.

"This way, Ochaco," Bakugo called, entering into the mouth of the cave. Uraraka reluctantly followed, glancing once more back at the focused Kirishima. When she walked into the cave she was astounded to find the walls were made of obsidian, lined with golden runes around the entrance. Noticing it was a protection spell, Uraraka opened her senses and felt a wave of magic energy hit her, turning back to see Bakugo, who was deeper into the cave.

"Katsuki, where is this?" She called, hurrying to his side. Bakugo opened his palm to create a torch in the dark tunnel. Swallowing her nerves, she felt the energy increasing the farther in they ventured. The tunnel opened up into a large cavern. On the opposite wall was a set of giant golden doors, embellished with precious stones, sculptures of beasts, another protection spell, as well as ancient writing, "It's incredible…"

"Wait here," he ordered. Uraraka was taken aback by his tone, folding her arms as she watched him move to the door. Bakugo placed his hand on the door, then began mumbling an incantation she couldn't hear. Moments later, the gems on the door began to glow and a loud bang reverberated within the cavern's walls. Uraraka held her ears as a series of mechanisms began to clatter and clink, the vibrations moving through her body and shaking her limbs. Bakugo backed up slowly as the doors opened, leading into a luminant white chamber with an altar. Bewildered, Uraraka felt the magic energy flowed from the room, no longer feeling heavy and menacing, but cooling and invigorating.

"What is this place?"

Bakugo didn't look back at her or respond but proceeded into the luminous room. Uraraka followed after him, feeling the air changing yet again as she stepped into the room. Her husband-to-be turned back towards her, lifting himself upon the altar and sitting cross-legged while staring at her. His gaze was dark and hazy, making Uraraka feel her body become hot and flustered. She shifted uncomfortably as she felt the strange sensation creep into her core again.

"Now then," he began, outstretching his arms, "Come here, angel-face."

Despite the hesitation in her head, Ochaco's feet seemed to move on their own towards him, moving close and allowing his hands to fall upon her sides, "You brought me all the way here just to be affectionate?"

"Not quite," He murmured, his thumbs gently stroking the curve of her hip, "I wanted somewhere private where we could talk and damn prying eyes or ears to listen."

"So you took me to the middle of nowhere into this place to do that?" she asked, unable to hide the playful smile gracing her lips, "You certainly have a flair for the dramatic."

"Don't fucking tease me, my darling," despite his words being sharp, his tone was endearing, "So talk."

"I wanted to thank you for your kindness to my family. It takes a lot off of my mind to know they'll be provided for moving forward. Even if my life is not my own anymore, it gives me a lot of peace to know they don't struggle."

"And?"

Uraraka's face furrowed in confusion, "And what?"

"I know that's not all," his voice dropped low, "I want to know what your planning on doing with the Sigils of the Gods and why you are gathering them?"

Her face became sober as she clasped his hands, "Why does it matter now? Deku and the others will be gone after our wedding."

"Deku has no magic, so how the hell has he been charged with such a task? And by whom?"

"Obviously being away from your village made you miss the fact that Deku does have magic. I've seen him use it! And it was All Might who charged him, Iida and I met up with him as he headed to Endorea - Ouch! Katsuki!" she jerked out of his tightened grip, "What's wrong with you?"

Bakugo's eyes were scathing with rage and disbelief, "How?"

"What do you mean 'how'?"

"How did that low-life, magicless, shithead of a peon get magic and was charged with a mission by the Great Sage?" Bakugo snarled.

Uraraka narrowed her gaze, her own eyes challenging his fury, "Maybe sitting on a throne for the past four years has made you ignorant of the world outside of your kingdom, King Bakugo. But there's evil stirring and something dark and sinister is threatening to wake up. You know about the Rite of the Seven Sigils? The ritual to seal away the darkness?"

"I'm a king who holds one of the damn Sigils, of course I know, but why now? Why that fucking nerd?"

"I don't know! I just trust All Might and if All Might charged him, then I trust Deku!" she hissed, "And you're missing the point of what I'm saying! Why are you so hung up on Deku? Are you saying he didn't have magic before?"

"If he did, he never fucking showed it! That bastard! All this time he was holding out on me?! How fucking dare he?! Condescending piece of shit!"

"This isn't about Deku! This isn't about you!" Uraraka screamed, shaking her head furiously. His stubbornness was infuriating and the fact he was more concerned with Deku's abilities than the rest of the world's wellness angered her, "And it doesn't even matter if he has magic! He's nothing compared to yours! He can't even use it without hurting himself!"

Bakugo's temper stilled for a moment, "What the hell do you mean?"

"His magic is strong," she cried, "It's so strong that his body can't even handle it! He saved me when we first met, but after his arms and his legs were so badly injured that I almost passed out healing him! So don't go sounding off about him 'holding out' on you! He probably never could control it and, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't go showing off my magic so boldly if it meant I was rendered helpless after casting!" She took a step towards him, her face close to his, "Don't tell me that you're scared of someone like that? You, the great King Katsuki Bakugo, the infamous Beast King, afraid of a boyhood friend that can't even cast at will?"

"Watch your tongue, Ochaco-"

"Or what?" She challenged, "There's an evil that will cover our world in darkness, bring about death and destruction, and not even your fortified kingdom and people will be spared! So keep me as your prize, if you're so inclined, but help stop this evil before it all falls to ruin."

His gaze cooled to the point it almost chilled her, but her anger was too ignited to be intimidated. Unbeknownst to Uraraka, Bakugo's temper had already begun to subside and was replaced with a curiosity of her. Aside from his mother, there was no one who wouldn't back down from him when his rage got the better of him. He wasn't nearly as bad as he was when he was a boy, but the King was still quick of tongue and temper. Ochaco did not shrink away from him, she did not cower, nor did she beg him to calm. Instead, she stood fast in her beliefs and convictions, matching his fury with her own and in her own way. While he would rage in outburst, her voice would remain collect and stern. As Katsuki met her heated gaze, he once again saw the burning fire within her rich hickory eyes that had drawn him to her in the first place. Had he not been the wiser, he would've sworn her a witch for he felt his iron will be struck and tempered to bend to hers, "You have no fear of me, do you?"

Her eyebrow raised as she straightened her posture, defiant, "You told me that I never should and swore you'd never harm me. So unless there has been a great shift in your character, Katsuki, I don't think you'd break your word to me."

Biting his bottom lip as his eyes trailed down her body, all the way to her feet, he couldn't mask his delight at her spirit. It infuriated and enraptured him all at once, "You're going to keep me on my fucking toes, aren't you, my darling?"

The way he said those words made the strange feeling stir once more within her. Grasping her hands behind her back and swaying playfully, she took a deep breath and shook her head slowly, "It's why you made the bet you chose, isn't it? If you wanted a dull 'yes dear' wife, then you would've had one already. Which brings me to the next thing I wanted to talk about."

"Which is?"

"Why did you tell everyone that I matched you in battle? You clearly defeated me."

Bakugo folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head to the side, "Because I wasn't about to have any question your worthiness to be my wife. If I had said that I defeated you in battle then some other woman may have come along and wanted the right to be my wife based on her ability to overpower you."

"That can be done?"

"I would imagine there's a way, but I wasn't willing to chance on that shit that's why I said what I said. Of the people who know the truth from my kingdom are my King's Guards, who would never say a damn thing to contradict something I've declared. The only others are Deku, the Icy-Hot Prince, and the Tin-Man but no citizen of Pyre or any of the other tribes will believe an outsider's word over the word of their king," Bakugo explained, "Besides, it wasn't a lie - you did match me - you just didn't defeat me.

Regardless of her feelings towards him, Ochaco was pleased that he held such esteem for her that Bakugo was willing to make such a declaration.

"Which reminds me, angel-face," he began, rising to stand in front of her, "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"W-what's that?" Uraraka stammered.

"You had several opportunities to disclose how you happened to cross my path and our bet, but you did not," his fingers lightly traced her jawline, "You could've easily told my mother and she probably would have not relented until I let you go."

Without her conscious realization, she turned her head towards his touch. At that moment, Ochaco realized that the thought of speaking up about their duel and the conditions she lost never crossed her mind while with Mitsuki or her ladies, "I agreed to the terms, didn't I?"

"You did," Katsuki agreed, "But you could've yelled and screamed your fucking head off about it and I'm sure I would've been given hell for it."

She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, her eyes glancing away, "Perhaps, but then my word wouldn't be worth anything anymore. Do you have regrets?"

A gruff sound escaped his lips, "None, my darling, but I knew what I wanted. Now then," Gently, Bakugo took her shoulders and moved her back a few steps, "You haven't figured out where we are yet."

"What do you mean?" Uraraka asked.

Facing the altar, Bakugo held out his hand and began chanting once more. The altar began to glow with a light so brilliant that Ochaco turned her head away. As the light faded, she turned back to see before her Bakugo, with his hand extended above the altar and floating above it was a small golden object. Her voice caught in her throat as she realized it was Bakugo's King Sigil.

"That's-" Doing her best to keep her composure, she felt her lip tremble and eyes water as he turned back to her, with a lopsided grin on his face.

"This is the altar at the summit of Mount Woe. This is where the Beast King's Sigil rests." Taking a few steps forward before dropping to a knee, Katsuki raised his hand up to her.

Uraraka took a step back, clasping her hands together in a praying fashion, "What are you doing?"

"What does it fucking look like?" he chuckled, "Didn't you say a proposal would make you happy?"

"Are you-?"

"Ochaco Uraraka of Kajar," Bakugo's voice rolled like deep thunder, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Originally, she was upset by the whole thing. Losing the battle to Bakugo, her freedom, and her mission, she had not had the will to be crafty enough to convince him to hand over the Sigil so Deku could continue on their quest. Uraraka felt guilty now, as he offered it to her freely in lieu of the ring she had wanted.

He looked down and quietly muttered, "You can say no if you want, but I'm giving you the damn thing either way."

Her heart beat so loud she heard it in her ears as it became harder to breathe. She felt her eyes brim with hot tears, realizing he was giving her a choice in proceeding with their marriage or leaving. Where Mitsuki and others had offered her an out in partial jest, Bakugo now offered her a sincere choice. _This is your chance, Ochaco. You can keep going and choose what your life will be._ She thought to herself, _But if you do, you'll be going back on your word. Would you ever have faith in yourself again? What about your parents being provided for? He wouldn't have any obligations to continue to support them._ The weight of her family sank heavy into her being, causing a greater distress within her. _It's just the rest of your life._ Ochaco took a moment to evaluate the situation. Despite his arrogance, pride, and brash nature, Bakugo showed her patience and respect, with a kindness he seemed only to bestow upon her. His sense of confidence in her and her abilities made her feel empowered and driven in a way she had never felt before. While everyone she knew, including Deku, wrote her off as weak and in need of protection, Bakugo had faith that she was strong and able. If she could not be free to roam as she pleased, at least her family could live a good life and she could do her best to become stronger. It seemed like a small price to pay to ensure the world was saved and her parents well off.

Her extended silence made an unfamiliar feeling well within Bakugo's chest. He had not felt anxiety in years and it felt like forever waiting for her answer. While he had done his best to mask his indifference, Katsuki didn't want Ochaco to leave. Regardless of their bet, he wanted to know her true desire. He knew he could likely twist her to his will using her own words against her, but he didn't want to. There was another feeling that he couldn't put a name to. This dull ache that welled in his chest when she wasn't near, but would warm and smolder when she was close. It made his breath grow short and his heart pound. It was uncomfortable, but Bakugo wanted to feel it again and test its sensation.

When she finally spoke, she replied in a quiet and calm voice, "Yes."

Immediately, his garnet eyes rose to meet hers, straining to hide his relief and excitement, "You're serious?"

"Yes," Ochaco laughed, taking the Sigil in hand and admiring it, "But you know, Katsuki, it takes longer than three days to fall in love with someone."

When Ochaco looked up again, she was taken aback by him standing over her, his expression dark and smoldering. Almost needing, Bakugo wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. Gasping as he cradled the back of her head and leaned towards her, Uraraka thought her heart might explode from her chest. Breathless, she waited before a smirk played at his lips, "May I kiss you, Ochaco?" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper. It took more effort than she was prepared to give a consenting nod and it was all Bakugo needed.

His lips were warm and soft, planting a gentle kiss on Ochaco's with a tenderness she hadn't expected from Bakugo. Unconsciously, she moved into him, pressing her soft body against his stern frame as he held her close. To her surprise, when he kissed her again it was much deeper and needier. Uraraka had been kissed before, but not like this. He took her mouth in an ardent kiss, searching for her tongue. Greedily absorbing the delicious taste of her, an urging growl emitted from the depths of his throat. The strange sensation she had felt when his fingers first brushed her lips magnified in intensity, creating an ache in her that only his touch seemed to ease. She had never felt this way before - not with any of her previous crushes or even Deku. Bakugo _wanted_ her and had given her power over him.

When he broke from her, she moved towards him again without thinking. Bakugo started into her shadowed umber eyes, always so alive with passion and challenge. Now the dark caramel depths were vulnerable, molten, utterly alluring. The excitement caused his heart to pound riotously, the mad pulse awakening a desire within him he had never felt before, "We should head back and get ready for the evening festivities." he grumbled reluctantly.

"We have something to do tonight?" she asked, her voice sounding more disappointed than she had intended.

"Yes," he replied, releasing her reluctantly, "Why? Did you want to spend it alone with me now?"

Her entire body flushed hotly at what he was alluding to, "That's not what I meant!"

"Relax, angel-face," Katsuki's hand gently caressed Ochaco's cheek, "It's just formalities. I have no intention of pushing your boundaries," a sultry smirk curled from his lips, "Not yet, anyway."


End file.
